


Why Mycroft Worries Constantly About His Youngest Brother or How Willoughby Holmes Wooed and Won the Heart of James Bond

by SamuelE8688



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Q ist noch nicht der Quartermaster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelE8688/pseuds/SamuelE8688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der jüngste der Holmes Söhne bekleidet eine belanglose, nicht erwähnenswerte Miniarbeitsstelle bei M16, aber trotzdem schafft er es mehr Schaden anzurichten, als Mycroft in seinen schlimmsten Phasen. Eine nach Skyfall AU, Q ist ein bisschen jünger, und einen Hauch unschuldiger, und Alec ist ein guter Kerl und noch am Leben. Der Reichenbach Fall passierte nicht (und wird auch nicht passieren). Crossover James Bond, Sherlock TV. Die Originalgeschichte stammt von LadyRa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Mycroft Worries Constantly About His Youngest Brother or How Willoughby Holmes Wooed and Won the Heart of James Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854837) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



> Anmerkungen von LadyRa:
> 
> Ich erfand die Stadt, die ich zerstörte, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich niemanden zu nahe trete oder verletze. Q ist ein bisschen ‘stalkerisch‘ und ziemlich rachsüchtig in dieser Geschichte, aber in einer komplett entzückenden Art und Weise, sogar Bond ist dieser Meinung! Und Alec ist ein guter Kerl und noch am Leben! Yay für Fanfiktion´s! Und wenn ihr ein paar Schnipsel Dialog erkennt, ich habe sie von Skyfall und Sherlock BBC gestohlen.

Willoughby Holmes tendierte schon immer zu Besessenheit. Das ist zugegebenermaßen zwar nicht völlig wahr, und es würde mehr der Wahrheit entsprechen, zu sagen, dass wenn ihn irgendetwas einmal gepackt hat, sich irgendwie tief in seinem Inneren verankert hat, er dann ein zwanghaft exzessives Verhalten an den Tag legt. Für immer. Einmal Feuer gefangen, und es lässt ihn niemals mehr los.

Computer, zum Beispiel. Er entdeckte die Wunder eines Computers mit drei Jahren, und seine Finger waren in den folgenden zwanzig Jahren niemals weit von einer Tastatur entfernt.

Er hatte einen Hund, den er liebte. Eine Promenadenmischung, den Sherlock mitgebracht hatte, um an ihm herum zu experimentieren, und den Willoughby mittels eines erbitterten Kampfes mit Essstäbchen gerettet hatte. Er hatte davon immer noch eine Narbe in seinem Gesicht, genau unterhalb seines linken Ohr´s, aber er war stolz darauf, denn diese brachte ihm Terry, den er leidenschaftlich liebte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er starb.

Nebenbei bemerkt, nur die Tatsache, dass der Tierarzt beteuerte, dass der Hund wirklich an Krebs gestorben sei, hielt Willoughby davon ab dieses bestimmte Paar Essstäbchen durch Sherlock zu rammen, denn es war ziemlich einfach sich auszumalen, dass Sherlock irgendetwas mit dem Hund angestellt hatte.

Er hatte eine einzige Freundin, ein Mädchen genannt Isabel, an der er wie besessen hing, obwohl sie sich kennenlernten, als er gerade mal vier, und sie fünf Jahre alt war, und sie mit sieben Jahren weggezogen war. Obwohl er es abgelehnt hatte sie gehen zu lassen, waren sie dessen ungeachtet heute immer noch gute Freunde. Derzeit lebt sie in Cardiff und war damit beschäftigt sich heiraten zu lassen von so einem langweiligen aber grundsätzlich netten Kerl - und Willoughby musste es wissen da er ihn erschöpfend unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Er hatte die Einladung zur Hochzeit daheim auf seinem Küchentisch liegen und hatte die ausgesprochene Absicht da hinzugehen.

So, seine Liste beinhaltete Computer, seinen Hund, wenn auch tot, seine Freundin Isabel, und nun auch noch James Bond. Willoughby ist besessen von ihm, und wird auch immer besessen sein, und das sogar, obwohl James Bond noch nicht einmal wusste, das er existierte. Immerhin hatte Willoughby nur einen kleinen, unbedeutenden Arbeitsplatz bei M16, ein kleiner Techniker, zu so jemand Bond kaum, oder besser gesagt niemals sprechen würde. Aber Willoughby war über ihn informiert.

Er hatte alle seine Missionsberichte gelesen, hatte sogar bei den meisten von ihnen, während sie tatsächlich passierten, zugehört. Er hatte ihn, während der kurzen Zeitspanne, in der er sich in der Krankenabteilung erholte, und solange die Mediziner es geschafft hatten ihn dazubehalten, sogar über eine Geheimleitung beobachtet. Er wusste, wo Bond lebte, wirklich wohnte, wusste wer Bond´s Anzüge anfertigte, und wo er seinen Alkohol kaufte. Einige mochten ihn einen Stalker nennen, aber Willoughby mochte es einfach gründlich zu sein.

 

*****

 

Mycroft starrte auf die Satellitenbilder, genau genommen auf einen kleinen Ort, genannt Istapanul, welcher, offensichtlich, nicht mehr existierte. Er war noch da, früher am Tag aber jetzt war da ein riesiges eingesunkenes Loch. Einfach verschwunden. Versunken in den Boden, von dem er gekommen war. Er griff zum Telefon.

„Hallo Mycroft“, sagte Willoughby.

„Hast du heute ein Dorf zerstört?“

„Es kann, oder kann nicht sein. Warum?“

„Du kannst nicht einfach Orte aus einer Laune heraus zerstören“, sagte Mycroft eindringlich.

„Also bitte. Es war auf deiner Überwachungsliste, so, dass es sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre, bis du es zerstört hättest. Du bist jetzt nur aufgebracht darüber, weil ich vielleicht, oder vielleicht auch nicht, zuerst da war.“

Mycroft stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Seine Brüder. Warum? „Hypothetisch“, sagte Mycroft, „wenn, irgendwer wie du, beschließt einen Ort wie diesen zu vernichten, was könnte der Grund dafür sein?“

„Hypothetisch“, sagte Willoughby mit einem Hauch Schärfe, „könnte es sein, weil sie James Bond folterten.“

„007 ist ein Agent, der weiß, dass er gefoltert werden kann, wenn er in Gefangenschaft gerät während er seiner Pflicht nachgeht.“

„Sie waren außergewöhnlich gemein zu ihm. Das ärgerte mich.“ Da war eine kleine Pause. „Hypothetisch.“

„Nur so aus Neugierde“, fragte Mycroft, „wenn dieser Ort nicht auf meiner Liste gestanden hätte?“

„Würde ich ihn natürlich auf deine Liste gesetzt haben.“

Natürlich, dachte Mycroft. „Denk daran, lieber Bruder, alles was es brauchen würde, ist ein Wort von mir zu Mallory, und sie würden deine Identität wissen. Warum du darauf bestehst in dieser lächerlichen Position zu bleiben, wenngleich du die gesamte technische Abteilung leiten könntest, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Du beharrst zusammen mit Sherlock in einer absurden Weise unter eurem tatsächlichen Potential zu leben.“

„Aber Sherlock ist jetzt glücklich, seitdem er John hat.“

„Und du glaubst, dass du eines Tages diesen Traum mit James Bond erleben wirst?“, fragte Mycroft sarkastisch. Da war eine lange Pause, und Mycroft seufzt.  
„Er würde es nicht schätzen, was du für ihn getan hast. Tatsächlich müsste er dich, seinem Berufsethos verpflichtend, verfolgen und dich ausliefern.“

„Du hast den Zustand nicht gesehen, in dem er war“, protestierte Willoughby. „Er war zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation. Zwei Tage! Er war noch niemals für länger als ein paar Stunden da.“

„Ich werde nicht immer dazu in der Lage sein, dich zu beschützen“, sagte Mycroft letztendlich.

„Ich frage nicht nach deinem Schutz“, sagte Willoughby ungehalten. „Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.“

Mycroft musste dem fast zustimmen. Zu guter letzt hatte sein jüngster Bruder sich nicht dem Kokain zugewandt, so wie Sherlock, und ein paar Lektionen von höflichen, sozialen Umgangsweisen waren in sein Bewusstsein gesickert, ungeachtet der Zerstörung eines Ortes. „Sei vorsichtig.“

„Immer.“

„Dinner mit Mami am Sonntag?“, fragte Mycroft.

„Holst du mich ab?“

Und, dachte Mycroft, er kommt wenigstens heim zum sonntäglichen Dinner etwas das Sherlock schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Mycroft hoffte jedoch immer noch, dass John ihn irgendwann überzeugen konnte. „Ich werde um halb sechs da sein.“

„Bis dann“, und Willoughby legte auf.

Mycroft legte das Telefon zur Seite und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er gab sein bestes es zu bekämpfen, aber da war ein Hauch eines Lächelns an seinen Lippen, als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Willoughby hatte, trotz alledem eines seiner Ziele eliminiert, und es hat der Regierung keinen Cent gekostet.

 

*****

 

„Irgendwer hat Istapanul versenkt“, erzählte Alec James.

James Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Wie meinst du das?“

Alec reichte ihm ein paar Foto´s. „So wie als das es weg ist. Von der Oberfläche dieses Planeten ausradiert.“

James starrte auf die Bilder. „Und du denkst, dass das irgendwer getan hat?“

„Oder irgendetwas. Sie nennen es das sinkende Loch, irgend so ein verrücktes Naturding. Ich denke einfach, dass es ein bisschen Fügung ist, nachdem du dort fast in Stücke gehackt wurdest von irgendwelchen Arschlöchern, und nun das, und jeder der in diesem Höllenloch war, ist mit ihm verschwunden.“

James betrachtete das Bild noch einmal. „Ein wahnsinniger Liebesbeweis.“

Alec lachte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das würdigen würdest.“

„Du hast das getan?“, fragte James mit etwas Horror in seiner Stimme. Er mochte Alec, verdammt, man konnte sogar sagen, dass er ihn liebte, aber das war keine legitime Art jemanden den Hof zu machen.

„Du verletzt mich“, sagte Alec, gegen seine Brust klopfend. „Aber nein, ich war das nicht.“

„Hmm“, sagte James, er hielt ein Bild hoch, das er ziemlich mochte, mit einem einzigen Ziegelstein eines Gebäudes, der noch aus dem Sand herausragte, der Rest des Hauses war tief darunter vergraben. „Ich denke, ich werde dieses eine behalten.“ Er reichte die restlichen Fotografien an Alec zurück.

„Besser als ein Dutzend Rosen?“

„Verdammt, ja“, sagte James. Irgendwie schmerzten seine Wunden gleich viel weniger. Zu guter letzt, war er wenigstens noch am Leben um das zu fühlen während all diese anderen Blindgänger tot waren.

 

*****

 

Zwei Wochen später, lauschte Willoughby bei einem idiotischen Versuch zu, der James aus seiner derzeitigen Mission herauszuholen versuchte. James hatte schon einen Streifschuss abbekommen und hätte beinahe noch mehr abbekommen dank der Unfähigkeit des technischen Personals einen Plan der online zu sehen war richtig zu interpretieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihnen in der technischen Abteilung, die die Doppel-0´s betreute, beibrachten, aber es konnte unmöglich mehr als das Servieren einer Tasse Tee sein. Und höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie sogar das auch verderben, indem sie die Teebeutel zu lange ziehen lassen würden.

Willoughby unterbrach den wichtigtuerischen Idioten, der in einem der oberen Stockwerke stationiert war, und der eben dabei war James den gleichen Weg, den er gekommen war zurückzusenden.

„007, nach links, jetzt sofort“, kommandierte Willoughby.

Nach einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit, gehorchte James. Willoughby mochte es, sich vorzustellen, dass er das bewirkt hatte, weil seine Stimme so bestimmend geklungen hatte, andererseits war es aber auch möglich, dass James sowieso schon geplant hatte sich nach links zu wenden. Willoughby hatte inzwischen festgelegt, an welcher Stelle er James am besten herauslotsen konnte und es sollte sogar für ein Vorschulkind einfach genug sein James dorthin zu bekommen ohne das noch mehr Löcher in seinem Körper platziert wurden.

Willoughby hatte sämtliche Pläne, er hatte die Satellitenbilder, und er hatte jede Kamera, jedes Smartphone, jeden Computer, und alle Server die in dem Gebäude installiert waren so erfasst, damit sie ihn mit den notwendigen Informationen versorgen konnten.

„Rechts, nach zehn Meter“, sagte Willoughby, „und dann runter und rollen. Da sind zwei Infrarotsensoren, einer auf eins Punkt fünf Meter, und einer auf vier Zentimeter.“  
Er beobachtete als James bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nach rechts lief, und im exakten Moment sagte er, „Jetzt.“

James wandte sich nach rechts, beugte sich runter und machte eine Rolle, und rannte dann den Flur weiter in Richtung Ausgang.

„Nimm nicht diesen Weg nach draußen“, warnte ihn Willoughby. „Nimm die letzte Tür an der rechten Seite. Dann durch die anschließende Tür, ich vermute, dass du sie aufbrechen musst, und dann kannst du aus dem Fenster entkommen.“

„Das ist ein bisschen hoch, an dieser Seite“, sagte James, etwas ausser Atem. Er rannte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, dank dem Idioten, der ihn vorher misshandelt hatte.

„Oh, ihr Kleingläubigen“, sagte Willoughby. Er hatte schon lange die Leiter gesehen, die an der Aussenseite des Gebäudes lehnte. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum sie da war, aber es war nun mal so, und Willoughby nutzte sie frohgemuts zu seinem Vorteil.

James betrat den Raum, wie befohlen, knackte das Schloß der Tür, die zu dem anschließenden Zimmer führte, und war Sekunden später am offenen Fenster und lehnte sich nach draußen. „Ich muss verdammt sein.“ Im selben Augenblick schwang er sich aus dem Fenster und düste in einem Affenzahn der super günstig platzierten Leiter entlang nach unten.

„Da kommen zwei Männer von vorne, sie sind da, in vier, drei, zwei, eins…“

James erschoss sie beide.

„Vorteilhaft“, sagte Willoughby zustimmend.

„Das dachte ich auch“, erwiderte James selbstzufrieden. „Wo soll ich jetzt hingehen?“

In diesem Augenblick realisierte Willoughby, dass James von zwei Stellen blutete, also nicht nur dieser eine Streifschuss an seinem linken Arm. Es erschien, als ob seine linke Seite auch blutete. „Wie schlimm bist du verletzt? Bist du dazu in der Lage zwei Punkt eins Kilometer zu laufen?“

„Ja“, antwortete James, allerdings sagte sein Gesichtsausdruck für einen kurzen Moment etwas anderes, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Schnell überprüfte Willoughby alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Informationen und sandte einen Befehl an den zur Rettung bereitgestellten Hubschrauber den Platz zu wechseln. Das wird ihn Punkt acht Kilometer näher bringen.

„Ich habe es auf eins Punkt drei Kilometer angepasst. Wende dich südsüdost, und wenn du nicht weißt wo das ist, orientiere dich an dem Tempel hinter dir, und von da ab werde ich dich dirigieren.“

James bewegte sich für einen längeren Moment überhaupt nicht, und Willoughby begann das Gelände abzusuchen, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Einfach um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen sagte er, „Nein.“

Dafür bekam er ein Schnauben zu hören. „Nein, für was?“

„Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass du entweder nach einem Auto, das du stehlen kannst, oder nach einer schönen Frau mit der du … ja, also gut, du hast keine Zeit dafür. Mit dem Auto wirst du nur in einem Stau enden.“

„Und mit der Frau?“, hakte James nach, seine Stimme klang humorvoll. „Wohin wird mich das führen?“

„Zu mir, meine Sachen zusammenpackend und heimgehend“, sagte Willoughby fest. Er wusste, dass James unzählige sexuelle Affären hatte, aber er sah sich nicht dazu veranlasst, ihn auch noch dabei zu unterstützen.

„Südsüdost, also dann“, sagte James. „Übrigens, wer bist du überhaupt? Und was ist mit dem Dummkopf, mit dem ich vorher gesprochen habe, passiert?“

„Ich mag vielleicht, oder vielleicht auch nicht ein Verbündeter von dir sein.“ Willoughby bemerkte die hektischen Versuche die begonnen hatten, seine IP Adresse zu ermitteln, aber er wusste, dass niemand entdecken würde, dass er direkt unter ihrer Nase war. Gerade jetzt, waren sie soweit davon entfernt, dass es geradezu schon lachhaft war. Er hatte wenigstens fünfzehn Punkt zwei Minuten bevor er die Leitung trennen musste.

James bewegte sich mit einem stetigen Tempo, obwohl sein Gang etwas schwankend erschien. Willoughby fuhr fort ihm die Richtung zu diktieren, half ihm zwei zusätzliche Männer, die Teil der Gruppe sein konnten, von der James flüchtete, zu umgehen. Besser vorsichtig, als nachsichtig, soweit Willoughby betroffen war. In neun Minuten, einunddreißig Sekunden, war James beim Hubschrauber und ihm wurde geholfen um in Sicherheit zu kommen. Willoughby drückte ein paar Tasten, und brachte damit den Originalpfuscher wieder zum Einsatz. James war in Sicherheit, und das war alles was zählte.

„Danke“, sagte James. „Und ich werde Verbündeter nehmen von deinem vielleicht, oder vielleicht auch nicht Plan, wenn das auch dasselbe für dich ist.“

„007?“, fragte der Pfuscher überrascht. „Was ist passiert? Wir haben den Kontakt zu Ihnen verloren. Wo sind Sie?“

Da war eine längere Pause. „Ich bin im Rettungshubschrauber.“

Jetzt war noch eine längere Pause, diesmal vom M16 Mitarbeiter. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

Willoughby grinste. Untertreibung.

„Ich möchte mit dem anderen Kerl sprechen“, sagte James nochmal. „Schalten Sie Ihn nochmal her.“

„Wer war er?“, fragte der Mitarbeiter scharf. „Kennen Sie seine Identität? Er benutzte unsere Leitungen.“

James kicherte. „Gut für ihn. Er machte einen verdammt besseren Job, als Sie es getan haben. Deshalb bin ich fertig damit mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, aber wenn der andere Kerl noch da ist, danke für deine Hilfe.“

„Gern geschehen“, sagte Willoughby, imitierte einen walisischen Dialekt, als er sich ein letztes Mal zuschaltete, um dann, mit nur noch wenigen Minuten Zeitvorsprung die Linie zu schließen.

 

*****

 

„Sie haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden wer das war?“, fragte ihn Alec.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irgendwer hat einfach die Leitung gehackt, und mich zurückgebracht, und das, ohne, dass ich noch einmal angeschossen wurde.“ Er war zuvor zweimal angeschossen worden, da ihn sein Originalhelfer in der Leitung in einen Raum lenkte, in dem drei Männer waren, die ihm nicht besonders wohlgesonnen waren. Glücklicherweise waren sie alle gleichermaßen überrascht, so, dass sie nur Zeit hatten zwei Treffer zu landen, und keiner davon war ernsthaft. James hatte mit den paar Schüssen, die er vor seinem Untertauchen abgeben konnte, und bevor er wieder aus dem Raum flüchteten konnte vergleichsweise mehr zerstört.

„Vielleicht hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer, der deine Feinde vernichtet, und sich nur so aus Jux in M16 hackt, um dich sicher wieder zurück zu bringen.“

„Vielleicht habe ich einen“, sagte er zu Alec mit einem leichten Grinsen. Und dieses Grinsen begleitete ihn für den Rest des Tages.

 

*****

 

Das nächste Mal, als James in Bedrängnis kam, hatte er schon seinen Ohrenstöpsel verloren, und es irgendwie auch noch geschafft sein Handy zu verlieren, so, dass er momentan nicht einmal mehr die dubiose Unterstützung der technischen Abteilung hatte. Willoughby notierte, das er in der Zwischenzeit schon ein Handy gestohlen hatte, nur um festzustellen, das dieses keine internationale Verbindung hatte, und er es deshalb gleich wieder los geworden war, und zwar noch bevor Willoughby dieses Manko beheben konnte. Das nächste Handy hatte nur noch wenig Batterieladung, und er entsorgte es auf dem gleichen Weg. Dummkopf. Noch einer mehr in der gewaltigen Legion von ignoranten Leuten, die noch keine Vorstellung davon hatten, was man mit einem Computer und einem gewissen Vorsatz alles zu Stande bringen konnte.

James war momentan dabei, sich in einer bevölkerten Straße in Casablanca, die von farbenfohen Ständen, in denen Einheimische ihre Waren anboten umgeben war, so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Er hatte an einem Laden mit Straßenverkauf angehalten, um sich, so wie es ausschaute, eine mit Fleisch gefüllte Pita zu kaufen, entscheidend, dass Essen wichtiger war, als wieder mit M16 in Kontakt zu kommen. Willoughby hoffte ernsthaft, das er sich nicht eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zuziehen würde.

 

Willoughby wusste um was es in James derzeitigem Auftrag ging, und wusste deshalb auch, dass er eine Verbindung zu einer Kontaktperson brauchte, um diesen erfolgreich absolvieren zu können. Das Problem war, das James dies nicht wusste. Er hatte seine Instruktionen schon erhalten, wusste wen er treffen sollte, und wo der Treffpunkt sein sollte, was er aber nicht wusste, war, dass sich diese Tatsachen in den letzten dreißig Minuten geändert hatten. Die Rempelei die er gerade in einer Nebenstraße hatte, und in deren Verlauf er seinen Ohrenstöpsel verloren hatte, hatte eine Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst, die darin resultieren würden, das James in einer relativ kurzen Zeitspanne Tod sein würde, wenn er nicht so bald wie möglich einchecken würde.

Willoughby´s Finger flogen über die Tastatur, gleichzeitig nach der besten Gelegenheit ausschauend um dazwischen funken zu können. Kein öffentliches Telefon. Und obwohl Mycroft, und wahrscheinlich sogar Sherlock, zweifellos irgendjemanden in dieser Gegend kennen würden, war Willoughby noch lange nicht an diesem Punkt angelangt, um diese Art Gefallen von einem der beiden einzufordern, denn im Allgemeinen verursachte die Bitte nach Hilfe von seinen Brüdern immer einen recht stolzen Preis.

Ein Mann stellte sich neben James, und legte sein Handy neben sich, während er nach seiner Geldbörse suchte.

„Ah ha!“, sagte Willoughby mit einem Grinsen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden dieses Handy zu lokalisieren, zu aktivieren, und eine Nachricht zu texten. „007! NEUE INSTRUKTIONEN! DIE ALTEN ANORDNUNGEN ENDEN TÖDLICH FÜR DICH!“

Willoughby zählte darauf, dass James kaum jemals etwas nicht auffiel, und James, schaute tatsächlich nach unten und bemerkte das Handy. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in einer fast schon übertriebenen Weise nach oben, bevor er das Handy so schnell einsteckte, dass Willoughby es beinahe übersehen hätte. James ging weiter, verschwand in der Menge, bis er dazu in der Lage war M16 anzurufen, um seine neuen Instruktionen zu erhalten. Es kostete James nicht viel Zeit, bis er erkannte, das sie nicht diejenigen waren, die mit ihm in Kontakt getreten waren.

Als James sich in Richtung seiner neuen Lokalisation wandte, schrieb er, „BIST DU MEIN GEHEIMNISVOLLER HELFER?“

„DAS BIN ICH“, textete Willoughby zurück.

„WER BIST DU?“

„ICH KÜSSE NIE, UM DANN DARÜBER ZU REDEN.“

„OH, ES KÖNNTEN KÜSSE IM SPIEL SEIN?“, wollte James wissen.

Willoughby fühlte wie ihm, allein schon bei dem Gedanken, die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er wünschte sich schon das Küssen im Spiel wäre aber Mycroft lag nicht falsch mit der Tatsache das Willoughby´s Einmischung als kriminelle Aktivität ausgelegt werden konnte.

„DU BIST ZU ALT FÜR MICH“, neckte Willoughby.

„BITTE SAG´JETZT NICHT, DASS DU NOCH EIN TEENAGER MIT AKNE BIST“, schrieb James. „ICH WÜRDE MIR WIE EIN KINDERSCHÄNDER VORKOMMEN.“

„ICH BIN ALT GENUG.“

„ALT GENUG FÜR…“, endete der Text anzüglich.

„ALSO EHRLICH, JAMES, DU FLIRTES SOGAR BEIM SMS SCHREIBEN. BIST DU ÜBERHAUPT IN DER LAGE EINE KOMMUNIKATION OHNE SEXUELLE ANSPIELUNG ZU FÜHREN?“

„NICHT WIRKLICH“, erwiderte James.

Willoughby zoomte sich in James Gesicht, während dieser zu seinem Bestimmungsort eilte, gelegentlich innehaltend, um zu tippen. Momentan hatte er ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„HÖR AUF SO ZU GRINSEN“, schrieb Willoughby, „DU WIRST AUFFALLEN.“ Er war einfach zu attraktiv, wenn er lächelte.

„DU KANNST MICH SEHEN?“

„JA, ICH SEHE DICH.“

„BIST DU HIER?“ James begann herum zu schauen, entlang der Fenster, und auf die Leute die ihn umgaben.

„NEIN. ICH BIN IRGENDWO UND NIRGENDS“, schrieb Willoughby wahrheitsgemäß. Es gab nur ein paar Plätze auf dieser Erde, die er nicht mit ein paar Griffen auf seiner Tastatur erreichen konnte, und das waren Ecken, an denen es sowieso höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass James sich da aufhalten würde. „DEIN KONTAKT WARTET UM DIE ECKE. ES SIND NOCH FÜNF ANDERE LEUTE IN EINEM UMKREIS VON ZEHN METERN VON SEINER WARTEPOSITION AUS GESEHEN. SIE KÖNNEN, ODER KÖNNEN NICHT TRUBEL VERURSACHEN.“

James nickte, hielt einen kurzen Augenblick inne, um seine Waffe so unauffällig wie möglich zu ziehen, und um sie dann eng an seiner Seite zu halten. Er sandte noch einen Text. „BLEIB DA.“

Glücklicherweise wusste niemand, das Willoughby mit James in Kontakt war, so, dass er locker ‘da bleiben‘ konnte, digital nah. Er sollte James gesagt haben, dass er sich einen Kopfhörer kaufen sollte, so, dass sie direkt sprechen konnten. James würde wahrscheinlich nicht zum Tippen kommen sollte er in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Annehmend, dass es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät war textete Willoughby, „BESORGE DIR EINEN KOPFHÖRER.“

James runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber er änderte seine ursprüngliche Richtung, und es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er einen Kopfhörer geklaut hatte, und ihn an sein Handy angeschlossen hatte, bevor er es in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Willoughby rief ihn an. „BESSER“, sagte er.

„Wie ich schon sagte“, erwiderte James, „bleib in der Leitung.“ Er ging um die nächste Ecke.  
Das war der Augenblick, in dem Willoughby den Mann mit der Waffe sah. „Zurück!“, schrie er. „Heckenschütze zu deiner rechten Seite.“

James warf sich zurück, gerade noch schnell genug, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid, James“, sagte Willoughby, „aber es ist vollkommen klar, dass ich diese Mission schon wesentlich früher übernehmen hätte sollen.“

„Absolut. Was zum Teufel ist da los?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Kannst du dich irgendwo verbergen, und ein bißchen warten, bis ich das überprüft habe?“

James bewegte sich schnell, die Männer die jetzt ihn verfolgten vermeidend, aber da James ein erfahrener Agent war, konnte er sie relativ schnell abhängen. „Ich gehe erst mal zu meinem Hotel zurück, oder ist das auch gefährdet? Kannst du das überprüfen?“

„Moment.“ Willoughby begann die Computer und die Überwachungskameras des Hotels zu prüfen, um zu sehen, ob irgendetwas verdächtig erschien.

„Sollte ich es nicht irgendwie komisch entfinden, dass du weißt welches Hotel?“

„Das hängt von deiner Einstellung gegenüber Stalkern ab“, erwiderte Willoughby.

James lachte verhalten ins Telefon. „Eigentlich war ich immer dagegen, aber es könnte sein, dass ich meine Einstellung ändere.“

Willoughby grinste. „Gut zu wissen. Das Hotel sieht unauffällig aus. Ich muß jemanden anrufen; bin gleich wieder da.“

„Wie kann ich mit dir in Kontakt treten?“

„Schreib mir. Aber keine Angst, ich werde dich beobachten.“

„Ich bin mit nicht sicher, ob ich mich deswegen abgestoßen oder angemacht fühlen soll“, sagte James trocken.

Willoughby errötete schon wieder, und beendete das Gespräch. Sein nächster Anruf war zu Mycroft.

„Ja, mein lieber Bruder?“, meldete sich Mycroft.

„Da ist ein absolutes Missverständnis in James momentaner Mission. Kannst du feststellen was er genau tun soll?“

„Wo ist er?“

„Casablanca.“ Willoughby erklärte ihm die originalen Befehle, und dann, die korrigierten. „Sie haben schon auf ihn gewartet, und nicht nur einfach wegen einer Prügelei.“

 

Das war zwar ein Gefallen, aber es war kein riesiger Gefallen. Schließlich war jeder Einsatz eines Doppel-0 ein Einsatz für Queen and Country, und niemand wollte, dass das gefährdet würde.

„Ich werde schauen, was ich herausfinden kann“, sagte Mycroft, und beendete das Gespräch.  
Wenigstens hatte ihn Mycroft dieses Mal nicht wegen seines Wissens über geheime Missiondetails gerügt.

Eine SMS kam an. „BEOBACHTEST DU MICH JETZT?“, und dann, „WAS HAST DU AN?“

Willoughby hatte fast ein bisschen Angst um zu schauen, was James anhatte, oder wahrscheinlicher nicht anhatte, aber am Ende konnte er doch nicht widerstehen. Alle Räume hatten verborgene Kameras installiert, und er konnte James sehen, oben ohne, auf dem Bett liegend. Er genehmigte sich einen Moment diesen Anblick auszukosten in dem Wissen, dass James davon ausging, dass er schaute. Er wünschte sich, dass James alle seine Kleider abgelegt hätte. Er wünschte, dass er mit ihm in diesem Bett wäre. Er wünschte, dass er keine Jungfrau wäre, und eine bessere Vorstellung davon hätte, was er alles mit ihm tun könnte, sollte er jemals mit ihm in einem Bett liegen. Seufzend öffnete er das Antwortfenster und versuchte sich etwas weltmännisches, gewandtes als Erwiderung auszudenken. Sein Gehirn war wie blank gefegt.

In der Zwischenzeit kam schon wieder ein Text. „GEFÄLLT DIR WAS DU SIEHST?“

„ES WÜRDE MIR GEFALLEN MEHR ZU SEHEN!“, schrieb Willoughby herausfordernd zurück, während ihm gleichzeitig ein „eep“ entschlüpfte, weil sein Handy klingelte.

„Also wirklich, Willoughby? Sexting mit einem Doppel-0?“

Willoughby fühlte sein Gesicht beängstigend errötend. „Schon gut, vergiss es. Was hast du herausgefunden?“

„Ich bin dabei James die neuen Missionsbestimmungen zuzusenden, es ist natürlich höchste Geheimstufe, und ich rate dir dich da rauszuhalten.“

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Willoughby, erkannte die verbale Herausforderung, für das was sie war.

Mycroft seufzte, so wie er es immer machte, und hing auf. Ein umfangreicher Ordner wurde über das Handy zu James geschickt, und Willoughby bewegte ihn zu seinem ipad, und öffnete ihn, um mit James gleichzeitig lesen zu können. Er verdrehte seine Augen. Wie war es möglich, dass es ein Agent schaffte überhaupt lebend zurückzukommen? Keiner dieser Hinweise stand in der ersten Information, die James erhalten hatte.

„DAS IST UNBESCHREIBLICH HILFREICH“, schrieb James, als er es gelesen hatte. „WARUM WURDE MIR DAS NICHT SCHON VORHER GESAGT?“

„GUTE FRAGE“, textete Willoughby.

Mycroft sandte seinen eigenen Kommentar. „DIESE TELEFONNUMMER WIRD IN DREIßIG SEKUNDEN NICHT MEHR EXISTIEREN, BRING DEIN ROMANTISCHES GEPLÄNKEL ZU EINEM ENDE.“

„WAR DA NOCH JEMAND?“, fragte James.

„JA. ER IST SOWOHL UNGLAUBLICH HILFREICH, ALS AUCH UNGLAUBLICH EINMISCHEND“, erwiderte Willoughby. „VIEL GLÜCK.“ Die Verbindung wurde gekappt, dank seines Bruders.  
Er beobachtete wie James mit seinem Daumen über den Bildschirm rieb, ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „DANKE“, sagte er laut in den Raum.

„Gern geschehen“, sagte Willoughby leise zu seinem kleinen Raum in M16.

 

*****

 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, wünschte Eve ihm, und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie setzte sich zu James und Alec, wie verabredet, um James Geburtstag zu feiern.

Es war eigenartig für ihn zu denken, dass er jetzt zwei Freunde wie sie hatte. Schon Alec als Freund hatte sich angefühlt, wie das Schicksal herauszufordern; Leute in ihrem Geschäft hatten Freunde nicht für lange. Aber irgendwie hatte Alec es geschafft am Leben zu bleiben und jetzt war da auch noch Eve. Und das war, ohne, dass er seinen seltsamen unsichtbaren Freund, den der ihn am Leben erhielt und der Möglichkeiten zu haben schien, die weit über den normalen Kanälen von M16 lagen, überhaupt erwähnte.

„Hat dir James schon erzählt, dass er umworben wird?“, fragte Alec Eve.

James warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Er mochte Eve, ja, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr wirklich mit allen seinen Geheimnissen vertrauen konnte.

„Erzähl mir mehr“, schnurrte Eve.

Eine Bedienung kam zu ihren Tisch und hielt ein verpacktes Päckchen in der Hand. „Ist einer von Ihnen James Bond?“

„Das bin ich“, sagte James.

„Dann ist das für Sie“, und reichte das nicht ganz leichte Päckchen über den Tisch zu James, bevor er sich wieder entfernte.

Alec runzelte die Stirn, als er das Päckchen betrachtete. „Bist du dir sicher, ob das so klug war, dass du das angenommen hast? Es könnte eine Bombe sein.“

Es war die perfekte Größe für etwas Explosives, aber James starrte auf das mit winzigen Computerteilchen bedrucktem Papier, mit dem das Päckchen eingepackt war, und grinste. „Nein, ich denke, dass es ok ist.“

„Ist das von deinem Verehrer?“, fragte Eve.

„Ich denke schon“, sagte James, und untersuchte das Päckchen wiederholt nach einer versteckten Nachricht. Enttäuscht, als er nichts fand, riss er das Papier auf, und fand eine Schachtel aus Holz darunter. Er öffnete die Laschen, und dann die Schachtel, um sie sofort wieder zu verschließen, dabei schaute er sich im Lokal um. Beobachtete ob ihnen jemand zuschaute. 

„Ist es ein Sexspielzeug?“, wollte Eve wissen, ihre Augen funkelten, vor kaum in Zaum gehaltener, teuflischer Freude.

Er öffnete es erneut, und holte das kleine Stückchen Papier, das auf der Pistole, die sich in der Schachtel befand lag, heraus. Er las: ‘Das ist eine Walther PPK/S neun Millimeter kurz, mit einem Microsensor im Handgriff. Dieser ist für deinen Handabdruck kodiert, so, dass nur du sie bedienen kannst. Happy Birthday.‘ 

Er reichte das Blatt zu Alec, der es, nachdem er es gelesen hatte zu Eve weiterreichte. Alec drehte die Box zu sich, und öffnete sie. Er wirkte beeindruckt. „Ein absolutes Sexspielzeug“, sagte er zu Eve.

James lachte erfreut, schaute herum, wünschte, er wüsste, wer dieser Mann ist, wie er aussieht, wieso er alles, was mit James zusammenhing wusste, wieso er in der Lage war, alles, was James zur Vervollständigung seiner Missionen brauchte, zu wissen, und Zugang dazu zu haben. Zum Beispiel, dass James, nicht lange zuvor, mit seiner eigenen Waffe angeschossen wurde, als sie ihm abgenommen wurde.

„Wer ist diese Person?“, fragte Eve. „Ich nehme an, es ist eine Frau?“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist ein Mann.“

„Du magst Männer auf diese Art und Weise?“, fragte Eve mit emporgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er mag alle auf diese Art und Weise“, sagte Alec.

James verdrehte die Augen, aber er grinste, „Weshalb sollte ich mich selber einschränken?“

„Weiß dieser Verehrer von dir, was du für eine Hure bist?“, fragte Alec verschmitzt grinsend.

„Ich bin keine Hure, ich mag einfach Sex. Und ja, ich nehme an, er weiß es“, sagte James. Schließlich schien er alles über ihn zu wissen. Obwohl, jedesmal, wenn er zu flirten versucht hatte, ist er nicht sehr weit gekommen. Er hoffte wirklich, wirklich, dass der ander nicht unter das Jugendschutzgesetz fiel, trotz seiner gegenteiligen Versicherungen. Und obwohl es wahr war, dass James Sex liebte, fand er sich absolut von der Idee angezogen, dass jemand ihn so gut kannte, es sozusagen zu seiner Bestimmung gemacht hatte, alles über ihn zu wissen, als ob es sein Recht wäre. So, als ob er James fast schon vergöttern würde. Seltsamerweise fand James, dass er damit leben konnte. Beruhigt. Angeturnt....

„Wie heißt er?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagte James.

Diese Antwort brachte Eve´s Augenbrauen schon wieder nach oben. Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das nicht jemand so richtig gruselig ist, so wie Silva?“

„Es ist nicht so.“ Es könnte zwar so sein, aber James glaubte es nicht. Sie hatten ziemlich viel miteinander telefoniert, und da war nichts in der Art, wie bei Silva, in der Stimme des Mannes zu erkennen gewesen. Ausser natürlich die Verrücktheit eines sogenannten Stalkertypen.

Alec grinste ihn an. „Ich glaube, dass du verknallt bist.“

 

„Er könnte sechzig Jahre alt sein, fett, und eine Glatze haben“, sagte James. Das wäre abschreckend. James mochte Männer, aber er mochte sie heiß und fit, und gewöhnlich mochte er jemanden der willig war eine Nacht zu vögeln und dann anschließend wieder verschwinden würde.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?“, fragte Eve. „Wirst du, tatsächlich, von jemand verfolgt, den du nicht einmal kennst? Das könnte ein Sicherheitsrisiko sein.“

Alec und James lachten beide. „Zu spät“, sagte Alec.

Auf Eve´s besorgten Ausdruck hin, schüttelte James seinen Kopf. Er ist im System und er hat Connections. Welche von der guten Art. Die Informationen, die er mir gegeben hat kamen direkt von M16 oder höher.“

„Was meinst du damit? Welche Informationen?“ Sie keuchte. „Ist das etwa dieselbe Person, die sich in M16 hackt, und deine Missionen übernimmt?“

„Genau derselbe“, sagte Alec. „Er hat es drauf angelegt James lebend heim zu bringen, und deshalb ist es meiner Meinung nach ok. Ohne zu erwähnen, dass er mir letzte Woche aus einer schwierigen Situation geholfen hat.“

James hatte das zutiefst anerkannt. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Alec´s Cover ruiniert war, aber er war einen Kontinent von ihm entfernt, und aus diesem Grund nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas zu unternehmen, ausser in der in der technischen Abteilung rum zu hängen, und zu hoffen, dass sein neuer und seltsamer Freund dazwischen gehen würde, was er dann auch getan hatte. Er war riesen Schritte weiter, als alle anderen, die sie in der technischen Abteilung hatten. James hatte genau beobachtet, und zugehört, in der Hoffnung seine Identität zu enthüllen, erfolglos.

„Er lässt unsere Techniker wie Marionetten zappeln“, sagte Alec. „Er beschämt sie, mit ihren völligen Fehlen von Fähigkeiten.“

„Weiß M, dass du ihn kennst?“, fragte Eve.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht“, argumentierte James. „Ich habe ihn noch niemals gesehen, und kenne seinen Namen nicht. Ich weiß, dass er ein Brite ist, aber sein Akzent wechselt, wann immer es ihm passt, so, dass ich nicht sicher bin, von woher er kommt. Er ist ziemlich clever.“ Er hob sein Glas, um einen imaginären Toast zu machen. „Sehr clever.“

„Und du bist deswegen nicht besorgt?“, fragte Eve Alec. „Nicht mal nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Silva?“

„Nein, ich bin nicht besorgt“, teilte ihr Alec mit. „Und du solltest dich auch nicht sorgen. Wenn wir jemals gedacht hätten, dass er eine Bedrohung darstellen würde, hätten wir ihn verfolgt, und gestellt.“

Das verschloß Eve den Mund, denn es war wahr. „Also gut, dann“, sagte Eve, und hob ihr Glas, „lasst uns darauf anstoßen, dass er dabei bleibt, euch beide lebend und in einem Stück zurückzubringen.“

Alec und James stießen mit ihr darauf an.

 

*****

 

Willoughby war dabei methodisch eine Reihe von Zufällen aneinander zu reihen, an deren Ende vier Männer tod sein würden, dieselben vier Männer, die James stundenlang gequält hatten, bevor Willoughby dazu in der Lage war seine Position zu ermitteln.

Sein Telefon klingelte. „Sie haben es verdient zu sterben“, war alles was er zu Mycroft sagte.

„Du ängstigst mich manchmal“, sagte Mycroft. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du der Soziopath in der Familie bist, und nicht Sherlock.“

Willoughby schnaubte. „Wir wissen beide, dass Sherlock nicht so ist, und ganz speziell nicht, seit John Watson da ist.“

„Wie wahr.“

„Rufst du an, um mich davon abzubringen?“

„Nein, ich rufe dich an, um dir mitzuteilen, dass deine Emotionen deine Auffassungsgabe benebelt haben. Dieses Mal hätte dich M´s Team beinahe aufgespürt.“

Alarmiert riss Willoughby seine Augen auf, und überprüfte sein Computersystem. Mycroft hatte recht gehabt und wenn er ihm nicht assistiert hätte, wäre seine Position wahrscheinlich entdeckt worden. M würde wahrscheinlich wie ein Verrückter herumhüpfen, jetzt nachdem er so nahe dran war, und dieser Gedanke ließ Willoughby grinsen.

„Und zusätzlich“, fuhr Mycroft fort, „einer deiner Opfer ist dir durch das Netz geschlüpft. Ich habe dabei geholfen, ihn wieder dahin zurück zu bekommen, wo du ihn haben wolltest. Bitte passe in Zukunft besser auf.“ Mycroft hing auf.

Willoughby fragte sich wie andere Familien wohl so wären. Nicht, dass er sich wirklich eine andere wünschte, meistens jedenfalls nicht, aber es war nicht so, dass jeder größere Bruder seinen jüngeren Bruder half einen kaltblütigen Mord durchzuführen. Natürlich waren drei dieser Männer sowieso auf Mycroft´s Liste, er würde also davon profitieren.

Von jetzt ab wesentlich aufmerksamer, wartete Willoughby bis alle vier Männer in dem Gebäude waren, das er bewusst für diese Angelegenheit ausgewählt hatte, abseits von jeglichen unschuldigen Zivilisten, und als sie ankamen, so wie vorgesehen, sprengte Willoughby das Gebäude in die Luft.

 

*****

 

James schaute auf den Bericht, den Tanner ihm gerade gereicht hatte, in Verbindung mit einer Befragung, was er darüber wusste.

Da waren Bilder von vier Männern, den Männern mit denen er einige Zeit verbracht hatte, während sie ihr Bestes gaben, ihre Aggression an ihm auszulassen. Offenbar waren sie jetzt alle tot.

„Das sind die, die mich stundenlang misshandelt haben. Aber sie waren am Leben als ich entkommen konnte. Es war nicht in meinen Anweisungen, dass ich sie umbringen sollte, und die Notwendigkeit dazu ergab sich auch nicht.“ Unglücklicherweise, fügte er für sich selbst hinzu. 

„Du hast ihren Tod auch nicht arrangiert?“

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Obwohl ich es gerne getan hätte.“ Er blätterte noch einmal durch den Bericht. „Allerdings erscheint es komisch, dass sie zusammen am gleichen Ort waren. Normalerweise arbeiteten sie getrennt.“

„Das ist mir bewusst.“

„Und du wusstest auch schon, dass ich es nicht getan habe“, ergänzte James ausdruckslos.

„Ja.“

James war nicht dazu bereit dieses Gespräch zu starten. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und legte einen Fuß auf sein Knie, und starrte Tanner ausdruckslos an.

„Also gut, du Bastard“, sagte Tanner nach einiger Zeit. „Weißt du wer dein Helfer ist?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin dankbar für seine schon öfters erhaltene Hilfe, und werde auch weiter froh sein, wenn ich sie haben kann, egal wer er ist. Es alarmiert alle Doppel-0´s, da sie erkennen, dass unsere technische Abteilung ernsthaft schwächelt. Warum haben wir niemand mit so einer Begabung der für uns arbeitet?“

„Wenn ich wüsste, wer er ist, könnte ich ihm vielleicht einen Job anbieten“, sagte Tanner.

„Oder ihn in einem tiefen Loch verschwinden lassen“, konterte James. „Was ich, nebenbei bemerkt, von M16 eher erwarten würde. Ich bin nur wegen ihm noch am Leben und wenn er diese vier Männer umgebracht hat dann sollte ich ihm dafür dankbar sein. Wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie selber erledigt.“

„Du hast eine Lizenz dafür.“

„Ich denke, dass er es für mich getan hat, zählt das nicht?“, sagte James verschmitzt.  
„Bond.“

„Ernsthaft. Wenn er für dich arbeiten würde, würdest du das übersehen. Tue doch einfach so, als ob.“ Er reichte den Bericht an Tanner zurück. „Du wirst keine Hilfe von mir wegen dieser Sache erhalten, nicht, dass ich etwas wissen würde. Aber auch wenn ich etwas wissen würde, würde ich dir nichts dazu sagen. Tut mir leid.“

Tanner seufzte verärgert.

James schnaubte in seine Richtung. „Oh, du willst ihm wirklich ein Jobangebot unterbreiten, nicht wahr?“

„M möchte ihm einen Job anbieten. Ich nehme an, er möchte ihn als Quartermaster, aber bis jetzt hat es niemand geschafft herauszufinden wer er ist.“

„Sollte ich die Chance bekommen, werde ich ihn fragen, ob er es legal machen möchte. Das ist das Beste, was ich anbieten kann. Allerdings kann ich dir etwas zeigen“, fügte James hinzu. Er hatte seine neue Waffe dabei, die er vorher für Schießübungen gebraucht hatte. „Die hat er für mich gemacht.“

Tanner nahm sie, bemerkte sofort den differenzierten Handgriff.

„Versuche auf mich zu schießen“, schlug James vor. Wegen Tanner´s Blick, änderte er den Vorschlag. „Okay, versuche nicht mich zu erschießen, versuche einfach nur die Waffe abzufeuern.“

Tanner versuchte es, aber die Waffe lehnte es ab mitzumachen.

James nahm sie zurück. „Er hat sie mit irgendeiner Art von Microsensor versetzt, der nur auf mich reagiert. Kein anderer kann sie abfeuern.“

Mürrisch murmelte Tanner, „Wir müssen diesen Typen wirklich finden.“

James holsterte seine Waffe und stand auf, grinsend sagte er, „Irgendwie mag ich den Gedanken dass er nur mir gehört.“

„Und Treveylan“, punktuierte Tanner. „Und 003. Er hat ihr heute Morgen durch eine Mission geholfen. Überall verbreiteten sich schon Gerüchte, und sie fragen dauernd nach ihm, durch die herkömmlichen Wege ob er bereit wäre ihnen zu assistieren. Manchmal trifft es seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wir wissen, dass er hier in London ist, soviel haben wir schon herausbekommen.“

„Das grenzt aber es ein“, sagte James. „Gute Arbeit.“

„Raus mit dir“, sagte Tanner entrüstet.

Schmunzelnd verließ James Tanner´s Büro.

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen

 

****

 

„Was ist den nun los?“, fragte Sherlock abschätzig, als er aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam, nur um Mycroft in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzend vorzufinden.

„Irgendwas muss wegen Willoughby getan werden.“

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?“

„Er hat eine neue Besessenheit entwickelt“, informierte ihn Mycroft.

Sherlock zuckte zusammen.

„Genau. Es ist wie damals mit dem Hund, aber alles nur noch schlimmer.“

Dieser verdammte Hund. Sherlock hatte versucht, die ganze Angelegenheit zu löschen, aber es war ziemlich schwierig, Dinge, die mit seinen Brüdern zu tun hatten, zu löschen. Nicht zu vergessen, die beiden Narben, die er an seiner rechten Seite hatte, als er beinahe mit zwei Essstäbchen aufgespießt worden wäre. „Was ist es denn, was dich so besorgt macht?“ Er wünschte, John wäre da, so, dass, wie durch Zauberei, eine Tasse Tee in seiner Hand erscheinen würde. John war einfach so gut mit so etwas. Sherlock verabscheute John´s Frühschichten.

„Ein Double-0 Agent.“

Sherlock´s Augen wurden immer größer. „Ein Double-0 Agent? Wie kommt er dazu, einen zu kennen, und ihn, oder sie zu guter Letzt auch noch mit in seinen Besessenheitswahn ein zu beziehen?“

„Er. James Bond.“

„James Bond?“, platzte Sherlock laut heraus. Innerlich tadelte er sich selbst, wegen dieser emotionalen Entgleisung, noch dazu vor Mycroft, und nur wieder dadurch beruhigt, dass Mycroft gleichwertig besorgt schien. „Meine Frage ist immer noch nicht beantwortet. Wo hat Willoughby diesen James Bond überhaupt kennengelernt?“

„Er hat ihn nicht kennengelernt. Sie haben sich noch nie getroffen. Aber er hackt sich in die Verbindungen von MI6 um ihn durch seine Missionen zu lotsen, und er rächt ihn entschieden, wann immer es ihm passt, und gnadenlos, wenn James Bond verletzt wurde.“

„Gut für ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seinen Job besser macht, als die anderen Idioten von MI6.“

„Ohne Frage“, sagte Mycroft. „Unser Bruder ist zweifellos der herausragendste Hacker in der ganzen Welt. Aber es ist mir auch klar, dass das nicht gut für ihn enden wird.“

„Jetzt erzähl mir aber nicht, dass du hier bist, weil du dich darum sorgst, das Willoughby Liebeskummer bekommen könnte. Du bist nicht so gefühlsduselig.“

„Er bringt Leute für ihn um.“

Sherlock spottete. „Dann ist er ja in guter Gesellschaft. Du hast Leute für mich umgebracht. Ich habe Leute für John umgebracht, und er für mich. Sogar Mami hat Leute umgebracht.“ Er ließ seine Augen über Mycroft schweifen. „Abgesehen davon, dass das ganz klar Leute sind von denen du sowieso wünscht, das sie tot wären, also, ist das auch kein Problem, nicht wahr? Hör auf meine Zeit zu vergeuden.“

Entscheidend, dass trotz all seines inständigen Wünschens John nicht plötzlich erscheinen würde, um ihm Tee zu machen, bewegt sich Sherlock widerwillig in die Küche. Allerdings, er könnte zum Beispiel Mycroft keinen Tee anbieten das würde die ganze Sache gleich wieder viel vorteilhafter ausschauen lassen. 

Mycroft seufzte und stand auf, um Sherlock in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er lehnte sich, in einer nicht charakteristischen Weise, gegen einen Schrank. „Er ist noch nie, mit jemanden zusammen gewesen. Niemals. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sein erstes Mal mit jemanden verbringt, für den das alles nur ein alltägliches Techtelmechtel auf im Vorübergehen ist.“

Anscheinend war sein Bruder doch so ein kolossaler Gefühlsmensch. Würden die Wunder heute niemals aufhören. Er konnte es nicht erwarten John darüber zu erzählen. Natürlich war Sherlock auch nicht begeistert, dass jemand rücksichtslos mit Willoughby umgehen könnte. „Hast du James Bond schon mal getroffen?“

„Noch nie persönlich. Wie auch immer, ich bin jedoch relativ gut über ihn informiert wegen seine Einsatzberichte.“

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit ihn kennenzulernen. Der Himmel weiß, dass du John direkt von der Straße weg gekidnappt hast, obwohl ich ihn erst für einen Tag gekannt habe. Was hindert dich das gleiche mit James Bond zu tun?“

„John ist kein Killer.“

Sherlock schmunzelte. „Das weißt du ja jetzt besser.“

„So ist es. Und du wirst ja bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn seitdem nicht mehr gekidnappt habe, zu guter Letzt nicht ohne vorherige Warnung.“

„Obwohl es nicht so ist, als ob du wegen so etwas übermäßig besorgt sein würdest. Du würdest dich einfach mit passenden Sicherheitskräften umgeben, um dann die Situation zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen“, sagte Sherlock.

Verdrossen wegen seiner eigenen Rührseligkeit zog er zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Wenn Mycroft ihn jetzt irgendwie blöd angrinsen würde, könnte er, auf der Stelle nach Hause gehen, und sich seinen Tee denken. 

„Er kennt Willoughby nicht einmal. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher wie ich an ihn herantreten sollte. Ich kann ihn ja kaum Verwarnen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal ein Wort von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander gewechselt haben. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte es seine Entschlossenheit herauszufinden wer Willoughby ist noch mehr anstacheln und dann hätte ich das exakte Gegenteil von dem was ich erreichen möchte erzielt.“

„Dann sag halt gar nichts“, erwiderte Sherlock, während er Mycroft eine Tasse Tee reichte. Dieser nahm sie, unglücklicherweise, ohne irgendeine blöde Äußerung. „Schnapp ihn dir einfach und dann schau wie er reagiert. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich was durch einfaches Beobachten ermittelt werden kann.“ 

„Das ist wahr. Vielleicht solltest du auch dabei sein. Das betrifft dich genauso sehr wie mich.“

„Sag mir einfach wo und wann“, sagte Sherlock, gespannt darauf den legendären James Bond zu treffen. Er hatte schon von ihm gehört, wie könnte er auch nicht angesichts seiner Familie, aber er hatte ihn noch niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. „Vergiss allerdings nicht, mein lieber Bruder, dass du anfangs auch gedacht hast, dass John nicht der Richtige für mich wäre. Es könnte ja auch sein, dass die Männer der Holmes Familie tatsächlich besser in der Auswahl ihrer Partner sind als sich das einer von uns vorher jemals vorstellen hätte können.“

Das brachte ihm einen erschrockenen Blick von Mycroft ein, und sein Tee schmeckte gleich wesentlich süßer.

 

*****

 

James wählte seine Zielperson von mehreren zur Verfügung stehenden aus. Ein netter Rotschopf, der ihm schon den ganzen Abend Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Sie war vorher mit Puzinov zusammen gewesen, anscheinend sogar recht eng befreundet, so, dass sie Informationen haben könnte, die auch James von Nutzen sein könnten. „Kannst du mir etwas zu der Rothaarigen, der, die dort direkt bei der Säule die sich mir gegenüber befindet steht, sagen?“, fragte er seinen mysteriösen Freund. Der Mann hatte sich ungefähr vierzig Minuten vorher dazu geschaltet, und hatte einige interessante, geheime Infos die James halfen einige Punkte besser verknüpfen zu können geliefert. 

„Einen Moment“, sagte der Mann.

„Übrigens hast du vielleicht auch einen Namen? Ich wäre gerne dazu in der Lage deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, ohne immer ‘hey‘ sagen zu müssen.“

„‘Hey‘ ist in Ordnung“, erwiderte der Mann.

James runzelte die Stirn. Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, der Mann ließ nichts über sich verlauten. Überhaupt nichts. James wusste nicht viel mehr als Tanner, außer, dass er jung war. Nicht zu jung, aber jung. Und sexuell unerfahren. Er reagierte einfach zu schnell aufgeregt oder nervös, wenn James ihn aufzog, um es irgendwie anderes auslegen zu können. Dieser Abend könnte für ihn lehrreich sein, sagte sich James, und musste sich eingestehen, dass der Gedanke seinen Helfer zuhören zu lassen außergewöhnlich stimulierend war.

„Ihr Name ist Antonia Ledovskoy, und es scheint so, als ob sie die Schwester deiner Zielperson ist. Sie wurde kürzlich erst geschieden, hat zwei Kinder im Alter von sieben und acht Jahren.“

„Perfekt“, sagte James. Er begann sich in ihre Richtung zu bewegen, ließ sein Interesse durch seine Körperhaltung und durch seine anerkennende Blicke offensichtlich werden.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte der Mann, die Unschuld in seiner Frage war ein weiterer Beweis seiner Unerfahrenheit.

„Ich bin dabei die liebe Antonia zu verführen und danach versuche ich die Informationen die sie hat aus ihr herauszulocken.“

„Was? Warum? Musst du deshalb mit ihr schlafen?“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt“, sagte James, beinahe schon so nahe, dass Antonia in der Lage war die Unterhaltung, die er mit seinem Helfer führte zu hören. „Aber es macht Spaß.“

Die Stimme in seinem Ohr klang plötzlich frostig, „Na, dann, viel Spaß dabei. Ich bin dann weg.“

„Halt, warte!“, sagte James, drehte sich schnell herum, um seine Unterhaltung weiterführen zu können. „Hey, warte!“

Doch es meldete sich jemand von der technischen Abteilung, der sagte: „007, Sie benötigen Assistenz?“

James konnte sich die Enttäuschung, die über ihm zusammenschwappte nicht erklären. „Nein“, sagte er knapp, während er sich wieder zu der Frau umdrehte, die jedoch auf einmal in keiner Weise mehr so verlockend wie eine Minute zuvor erschien. James hatte es auf hartem Weg gelernt, dass sich selber zu belügen keine gute Idee ist. Deshalb beugte er sich der Wahrheit, die lautete, dass er wesentlich mehr angemacht war von dem Gedanken Sex mit dem entgegenkommenden Körper einer willigen Frau zu haben, solange er gleichzeitig seinen Helfer in seinem Ohr hatte. „Fuck“, meuterte er, während er gleichzeitig seine Pläne dahingehend abänderte indem er versuchte ihr die Informationen so abzuschwatzen, ohne tatsächlich mit ihr schlafen zu müssen.

 

****

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es diesmal schaffe lebend da raus zukommen“, gestand James.

„Es gibt immer einen Ausweg.“

„Mir läuft die Zeit davon“, argumentierte James pragmatisch, obwohl er weiterhin versuchte, erfolglos, aus dem zehn Meter tiefen Loch in das sie ihn geworfen hatten, und das sich noch dazu langsam mit Wasser füllte, herauszuklettern. Es war zu breit, um sich mit dem Körper gegen die Wände zu stützen, und die sandigen Mauerwände bröckelten einfach unter seinen Fingern weg, als er versuchte daran hochzuklettern. Allerdings grenzte es fast schon an ein Wunder, dass James Ohrenstöpsel noch funktionierte, und dieser auch nicht entdeckt worden war, oder er ihn verloren hatte, als sie ihm den Pistolenknauf über den Kopf gezogen hatten.

„Wie lang kannst du Wassertreten?“

„Normalerweise schon eine ganze Zeit, aber das Wasser ist knapp über den Gefrierpunkt, und außerdem ich habe eine Kugel in meinem Bein.“ James hatte angenommen, dass er mit dem Faulenzer von MI6 verbunden war, der bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur wenig Hilfestellung geleistet hatte, und in diesem Fall würde er seinen Ohrenstöpsel lieber zerstören, als so jemanden wie ihn dabei zuhören zu lassen wie er seine letzten Atemzüge machte während er hier starb. Aber auf einmal hatte sein Helfer das Gespräch übernommen, und James schöpfte etwas Hoffnung, dass sein geheimnisvoller Assistent einen Ausweg für ihn finden würde. Wenn ihm überhaupt jemand helfen konnte, dann würde er es sein.

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden. Aber gib bloß nicht auf bis dahin. MI6 stellt ein Team zusammen, und 006 ist auf dem Weg.“

„Und wann werden sie da sein?“, fragte James.

Die kurze Pause war für James Antwort genug. Es war zwar nett, dass Alec kommen würde um ihm zu helfen, aber das letzte Mal als er etwas von ihm gehört hatte, da war er in Griechenland, und James brauchte bald irgendjemanden hier, und hier das war in Polen. Es war nicht nur, dass das Wasser kalt war, es hatte auch nur 4° Außentemperatur, nicht viel über dem Gefrierpunkt, und zusätzlich schüttete es in Strömen. James war bis auf Hose und T-Shirt seiner Kleider beraubt worden, und dann in das Wasserloch geworfen worden, zuvor war er auch noch geschlagen und angeschossen worden. Sein Kiefer schmerzte schon vom Zähneklappern.  
Er konnte das Rattern der Tastatur durch seinen Ohrstöpsel hören, und fand den Klang äußerst tröstlich.

„Fuck, nichts.“ Dann, „warte einen Moment.“ 

Es war zwar irgendwie lächerlich, aber James war froh, dass sein Freund hier war und seine letzten Atemzüge hören würde. Es gab ihm das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Allerdings wünschte er sich nun wirklich ernsthaft, dass er wissen würde, wer dieser Mann ist. Dann hörte er auf einmal zwei Stimmen argumentieren.

„Schicke ihm jemanden, der ihn da raus holt.“

„Ich kann nicht so einfach…“

„Schicke jemand, und ich schulde dir was. Ich weiß, dass du Leute in der ganzen Welt verstreut hast, also hol´ ihn da raus. Ich mache was immer du von mir verlangst.“

„Zwei Punkte.“

„Gut.“

„Du wirst fliegen müssen um zu dem einen zu kommen.“

„Gut, du Mistkerl! Ruf´ jemand an. Er friert sich da zu Tode.“

„Wo ist er?“

Dann war wieder nur herumgetippe zu hören, und die andere Stimme entfernte sich.

„Wer war das?“

„Mein Bruder.“

„Irgendjemand den ich kenne?“

„Nein. Nicht das viele Leute in einfach so kennen.“

Da war eine merkwürdige Betonung des Wortes Kennen. „Ist er so was wie der Schwarze Mann?“

Der Mann lachte. „Das ist ein guter Gedanke um ihn zu beschreiben. Die meisten Menschen wünschen sich, dass sie ihn nicht kennenlernen würden, wenn er auftaucht.“

James Hand rutschte aus, und plötzlich befand er sich unter Wasser. Er kam keuchend wieder hoch, und seine Hand ging unverzüglich zu seinem Ohrstöpsel, besorgt die Verbindung verloren zu haben. „Bist du noch da?“

„Ja, ich bin da.“

„Verdammt, ich erfriere. Shit!“ James versuchte alle Muskeln bewusst anzuspannen und dann wieder zu entspannen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte etwas zu relaxen. Er hatte Schmerzen vom Zittern.

„Gib nicht auf.“

„Mach es Wert in der Zwischenzeit“, schlug James vor. „Erzähl mir wer du bist.“

„Nein, aber ich will dir alle anderen Fragen beantworten, solange sie meine Identität nicht Preis geben.“

Es war ermutigend, dass er sich so sicher war, dass James das überleben würde, um auf seine Anonymität hinzuweisen. „Wie alt bist du?“

„Dreiundzwanzig.“

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut mit dem Zeug bist?“

„Ich bin intelligent. Ziemlich intelligent.“

„Das habe ich auch relativ schnell erkannt.“ Dieses Mal rutschte James Fuß ab, und er konnte ein erneutes Untertauchen nur äußerst knapp vermeiden. Sein angeschossenes Bein war mittlerweile durch das kalte Wasser schon absolut gefühllos, aber das Gute daran war, dass es auch die Blutung reduziert hatte. „Warum arbeitest du nicht richtig für MI6?“ Da war eine winzige Pause, aber das war genug für James um zu einer überraschenden Erkenntnis zu kommen. „Himmel noch mal, du arbeitest für MI6, nicht wahr?“

„Es kann, oder kann nicht sein“, war die mehr oder weniger ausweichende Antwort.

„Weißt du, sie wollen dir einen Job anbieten.“

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das. Wenn ich auftauchen würde, würde ich wegen Hochverrat inhaftiert werden.“

„Nein, das ist ganz ernst. Tanner hat mir gesagt, dass sie dir einen Job anbieten wollen. Sie sind nicht doof. Sie wissen, dass du besser bist, als alle anderen Mitarbeiter die sie haben. Und nur um es einfacher zu machen habe ich jetzt entschieden, dass ich dich ab sofort Q nenne.“

Es war eine lange Pause nach dem. James machte seine Augen zu, und realisierte seinen Fehler als er wieder ins Wasser rutschte und die Wasseroberfläche sich einmal mehr oberhalb seines Kopfes befand. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht realisiert, wie erschöpft er tatsächlich war.

„James! James!“, die Stimme, nun Q für James war, schrie aufgeregt in sein Ohr.

„Ich bin da“, sagte er, während er das Wasser ausspuckte. „Ich bin schon da.“

„Mach das nicht noch mal!“, wurde er geschimpft. „Ich habe deinen Namen gerufen, und du hast nicht geantwortet.“

„Ich bin eingeschlafen“, gestand James.

„Bleib wach. Rede mit mir.“

„Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich mit dieser Frau schlafe?“, fragte James.

„Was meinst du?“, sagte Q zurückhaltend.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Ich sagte, dass ich mit dieser Antonia schlafen würde und da hast du mich einfach abgehängt und hast mich mit einem MI6 Lakaien weitermachen lassen um meinen Auftrag ausführen zu können.“

Darauf kam keine Antwort.

„Bist du noch da?“, fragte James.

„Ich bin da.“

„Aber du willst meine Frage nicht beantworten?“

„Du wirst meine Antwort nicht mögen“, sagte Q.

„Ich könnte es vielleicht erraten.“

„Nur zu, tu dir keinen Zwang an.“

„Du bist ein eifersüchtiger Typ, und du magst es von mir zu denken, als ob ich dir gehören würde, und das, obwohl wir uns noch nicht einmal getroffen haben. Habe ich recht?“

„Du magst, oder …“

„Magst nicht, ja, ja, ich habe es verstanden“, unterbrach James, schaffte es zu lächeln, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Distanz zum oberen Rand ab zu schätzten und sein eingefrorenes und von Schmerzen verwirrtes Gehirn um eine Lösung zu durchforsteten begann. „Obwohl ich trotzdem überzeugt bin das ich richtig liege. Ich glaube, dass du vollkommen verrückt nach mir bist.“

James dachte nicht, dass er darauf eine Antwort bekommen würde, aber auf einmal sagte Q, „Ja das bin ich.“

„Du hast mich in MI6 gesehen?“

„Das habe ich.“

„Können wir uns treffen? Wenn ich hier rauskommen sollte?“

„Du fühlst dich nicht gestört von meiner Besessenheit mit dir?“

„Nope. Wir Double-0s verdienen auch nicht weniger. Abgesehen davon verliere ich den Überblick wie oft du es schon geschafft hast mich zu retten. Und mich zudem noch gerächt hast.“ James Oberschenkel verkrampfte sich und er stieß ein lautes, stöhnendes Geräusch aus. „Jesus.“ Das Wasser war momentan schon bis über seinen Hüften angestiegen, und er wollte absolut, und wirklich nicht in irgend so einem Höllenloch das eine Million Meilen von irgendwo lag, ertrinken. Er würde es allerdings noch mehr hassen, wenn dadurch diesen Mistkerlen ihr Plan gelingen würde. „Bist du noch da?“

„Ja, ich bin da.“

„Hat dein Bruder…“ Ein Seil landete auf James Kopf. 

Er schaute nach oben, und sah zwei Männer auf ihn runter starren. Sie gestikulierten vehement und riefen, in polnischer Sprache, „Los jetzt! Binde es um dich! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“

 

„Ah, Gott sei Dank“, sagte Q. Dann fügte er hinzu, „muss ich wirklich fliegen?“

„Ja“, antwortete ihm die andere Stimme, die sich wesentlich aristokratischer als Q´s Stimme anhörte. „Bond beeilen Sie sich“, sagte er lauter, es klang, als ob er direkt in das Mikrofon sprechen würde. „Sie haben ein Zeitfenster von ungefähr 10 Minuten, bevor Ihre Geiselnehmer ihre Rettung bemerken werden.“

Es war ein Kampf wegen seiner halberfrorenen Finger, aber er schaffte es eine Schlinge zu formen und seinen Fuß hineinzuzwängen. Er fluchte zwar, denn es war der Fuß, der zu dem angeschossenen Bein gehörte, aber dann war er soweit, so, dass er das Seil ein paar Mal um seine Hand schlingen konnte. Als er fertig war, zog er kurz daran, und als sie ihn hinauf zogen, benutzte er sein unverletztes Bein um sich gegen die schlammige Wand zu stemmen, um die Balance halten zu können.

Als er den oberen Rand erreichte, packten ihn die beiden Männer zusammen mit dem Seil, und drängten ihn zu einem ein paar Meter entfernt stehenden Jeep. Sobald er am Rücksitz verstaut war fuhren sie schnell davon während James durch das hintere Fenster nach Feinden Ausschau hielt. Nicht lange danach verlor er Blickkontakt zu dem Haus und erst dann ließ er sich auf die Rückbank sinken. Einer der Männer warf ihm eine Decke zu und reichte ihm eine Thermoskanne. 

„Dziekuje“, sagte er zu den Männern.

Sie nuschelten irgendetwas in seine Richtung, erschienen aber insgesamt damit zufrieden ihn einfach ignorieren zu können.

„Danke“, sagte er zu Q. „Wirklich. Danke. Oh, und kannst du das Gebäude in die Luft sprengen? Eigentlich sollte ich wirklich zurückgegangen sein, um sie zu eliminieren.“

„Gern geschehen, und natürlich. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“

„Will—, geh in den anderen Raum und warte da.“ Das kam von dem Bruder.

„Warum?“, fragte sein Freund misstrauisch.

Und hatte James da tatsächlich einen Namen gehört? Will? William? Er würde darauf wetten, dass der Bruder über diesen Ausrutscher verärgert war.

„Ich wünsche einen Moment um mit Bond zu sprechen, ohne, dass du zuhörst.“

Da war so ein dramatisches Geseufze, das es Bond ein Grinsen entlockte. Neugierig darüber was der Bruder ihm zu sagen hatte, öffnete Bond die Thermoskanne und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. „Oh, das schmeckt gut“, sagte er, und nahm noch einen Schluck von der polnischen Version eines Grogs.

„Bond?“

„Immer noch da.“

„Ich liebe meinen Bruder, trotz seiner mörderischen Tendenzen, und obwohl ich hoffe, dass Sie ihn niemals treffen, falls Sie es doch tun, und ihm sein Herz brechen, werde ich Sie zerstören. Er mag ein gewisses Talent haben was Rache betrifft, aber im Vergleich zu mir ist er ein Amateur.“

James stellte fest, dass er zitterte, und dass war nicht nur deshalb, weil er sich immer noch seinen Arsch abfror. „Verstanden.“

„Aus diesem Grund wäre es eventuell das Beste, wenn Sie ihn niemals treffen würden.“

„Ich bin nicht dieser Meinung“, sagte James. Jetzt wollte er noch mehr als vorher diesen mysteriösen Q kennenlernen. „Ist er attraktiv?“

„Er hat einen gewissen Charme“, sagte der Mann trocken.

Mit ‘Charme‘, konnte es James aufnehmen. „Ich möchte ihn wirklich kennenlernen. Und M möchte ihm einen Job anbieten.“ James warf das so in den Raum, um zu sehen, ob der Bruder mit dem Buchstaben etwas anfangen konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das möchte. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre mein Bruder schon lange Quartermaster.“

„Nachdem wir dem alle zustimmen, warum gibt er sich nicht zu erkennen?“

„Weil er lächerlich eigensinnig ist.“

„Hey!“, protestierte Q´s Stimme.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt etwas Privatsphäre zu bekommen?“, fragte der Bruder mit Irritation.

„Ja, denn er gehört mir, und nicht dir.“

„Und ich habe gerade alles für seine Rettung arrangiert. Und das erinnert mich, ich werde dein Ticket zu dir nach Hause schicken lassen.“

„Fliegen? Wirklich? Kann ich nicht mit dem Bus hinkommen?“

„Nein.“

Ein geschnaubtes Ausatmen. „Fein. Er ist es Wert.“

„Kein Fan vom Fliegen?“, fragte James.

„Nein“, antworteten beide Brüder. Dann, offensichtlich zurück zum Geschäftlichen, sagte Q, „Sie werden dich bei einem Hotel, das ich in der Zwischenzeit schon überprüft habe, rauslassen, und du hast vierzig Minuten um dich zu trocknen, aufzuwärmen und umzuziehen.“

„Umziehen?“

„Ja, es ist alles für einen Kleidungswechsel vorbereitet.“

„Du weißt meine Kleidergröße?“

Da war, wenigstens in James Verständnis eine peinlich berührte Pause.

Es war der Bruder, der antwortete. „Ich vermute, dass er alles über Sie weiß.“

„Sei ruhig. Dann wird ein anderes Auto auf dich warten, um dich zu einem kleinen Flughafen zu bringen, der schon ein Flugzeug bereitstehen hat, dass dich heim bringen wird.“

„Wunderbar“, sagte James. „Ich hoffe, dass du etwas in meiner Lieblingsfarbe besorgt hast.“

„Irgendwer anders hat die Kleider besorgt. Sonst würde ich natürlich“, sagte Q geziert, so als ob es undenkbar wäre, dass er etwas anderes getan haben würde.

James ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich kennenzulernen.“

„Vergessen Sie nicht, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe“, warnte ihn sein Bruder.

„Es ist mir deutlich in Erinnerung“, antwortete James. „Und doch kann ich es nicht erwarten ihn zu treffen.“ Und überdies hatte er jetzt vier informative Teile. Zumindest ein Teil seines Namens lautete Will, er arbeitete für MI6, er war dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und er war im Begriff irgendwo hin zu fliegen.

„Ich werde die Leitung jetzt unterbrechen“, sagte der Bruder, und tat es auch unmittelbar danch.

James haderte zwar ein kleines bisschen, aber dann zog er die Decke etwas enger um sich, nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Grog und dachte über verschiedene Wege nach, die er benutzen konnte um an mehr Informationen über sein verfolgtes Objekt zu gelangen.

 

*****

 

„Musstest du ihn bedrohen?“, beschwerte sich Willoughby, nachdem Mycroft die Leitung gekappt hatte. „Er kennt mich noch nicht einmal. Es ist demütigend.“

„Ich befürchte, dass wir ihm heute Nacht genug Munition gegeben haben, dass er dich eventuell finden kann. Ich war töricht genug einen Teil deines Namens zu sagen. Er weiß, dass du bei MI6 arbeitest und dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt bist. Wie lange denkst du braucht er um dich zu finden? Die einzige Frage die du allerdings beantworten musst, ist, ob du ihn treffen möchtest, oder nicht. Wenn nicht, dann empfehle ich dir, dass du deine Kündigung schreibst, und wir werden dich für ein oder zwei Jahre außer Landes bringen.“

Willoughby Magen schlug Purzelbäume vor gespannter Vorfreude, und seine Knie fühlten sich ganz schwach und zittrig an.

„Um Himmels willen“, sagte Mycroft, und stieß ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein der deine Seifenblase zum Platzen bringt aber sogar wenn du ihn triffst bedeutet das nicht das er mit roten Rosen oder einer Schachtel Pralinen auftauchen würde. Er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als du, und kann sich beinahe jeden aussuchen mit dem er sein Bett teilen möchte.“

Nun fühlte Willoughby eine leichte Übelkeit in seinem Magen aufsteigen. Ihm so nahe zu kommen, um dann zusehen zu müssen, dass James andere Liebhaber als ihn wählen würde. „Vielleicht habe ich nicht genug darüber nachgedacht“, sagte er schließlich. „Vielleicht ist etwas Distanz nicht so schlecht.“

Er konnte fühlen wie ihn Mycroft anstarrte. „Vergib mir, Willoughby, ich habe das nicht so gemeint, als dass du seine Zeit nicht wert bist. Was ich eigentlich gemeint habe, ist, dass er deiner nicht wert sein könnte.“

Dankbar für Mycrofts Freundlichkeit, gab Willoughby sein bestes und lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Was soll ich tun? Du hast recht, er wird mich finden, und ich würde zu einfach nachgeben.“ Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Das James sich in ihn verlieben würde? Dass James es beeindruckend und bezaubernd finden würde mit einer Jungfrau zu schlafen, um dann ewige Treue zu schwören? Sein Herz würde zerschmettern, James war nicht wie ein Hund, er würde nicht bedingungslose, uneingeschränkt Liebe versprechen. „Ich werde meine Kündigung noch heute Nacht schicken. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Namen für eine gewisse Zeit wechseln? Mir hat immer schon Algernon gefallen. Oder vielleicht Horatio?“

Mycroft lächelte auf ihn hinunter. „Ich denke, wir können deinen Namen so lassen wie er ist. Ich werde deinen Namen von den MI6 Server löschen, und dass wird die Jagd, noch bevor sie begonnen hat stoppen. Wir werden einen Ersatzmann an deinen Platz setzen, der soviel Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat, um alle für einen oder zwei Tage zu verwirren, und wenn er an diesem Punkt angelangt ist, wird er denken, dass du ihn angelogen hast.“

Erleichtert, aber trotzdem schrecklich enttäuscht, nickte Willoughby bloß. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste.“

Mycroft griff nach seinem Kopf und wuschelte für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Haaren. „Auf diese Weise wirst du in der Lage sein deine Hilfe weiter anzubieten. Ich kann dir ein Büro in meiner Nähe einrichten.“

Plötzlich misstrauisch geworden, blitzte Willoughby Mycroft an. „Du willst nur, dass ich für dich arbeite.“

„Aber natürlich“, sagte Mycroft unbeeindruckt, „und das ist die Gelegenheit dich in meine Fänge zu bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite wirst du aber auch zu allen Dingen zugriff haben, die du benötigst, um mit deiner Arbeit fort fahren zu können, und damit Bond am Leben zu erhalten. Wir bekommen beide, was wir haben möchten.“

„Richtig“, sagte Willoughby. „Wir bekommen beide was wir wollen.“ Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte mir, dass ich mehr wie Sherlock wäre.“

„Wie um Himmels willen kommst du darauf so etwas zu sagen? Ein Sherlock Holmes ist schon um die Hälfte zu viel auf diesem Planeten.“

Willoughby lachte darüber. „Aber er lässt sich von nichts beeindrucken.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Oder er ließ sich von nichts beeindrucken. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit ihm mal unterhalten, wie es ist, wenn man in jemanden verliebt ist. Oder was er getan haben würde, wenn John seine Zuneigung nicht erwidert hätte.“

„Wir wissen beide, was er dann getan hätte, denn wir hätten ihn aus einer dunklen Gasse ziehen müssen und die Nadel aus seinem Arm. Die letzte Person von der du Beratung benötigst ist Sherlock. Wenn du schon jemanden brauchst, der dir einen Rat geben kann, dann frage John.“

„Ich mag ihn wirklich gerne“, bestätigte Willoughby. „Also gut, John ist es.“

„Ich mag ihn auch, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du genauso glücklich wirst.“

„Aber du glaubst nicht, dass mein Glück James Bond beinhaltet?“

„Ich denke, dass er dich ausnützen und verschleudern würde und dann, müsste ich ihn umbringen“, sagte Mycroft grimmig. „Jetzt ist aber genug mit diesem Untergangsszenario. Mami wird sich schon wundern wo wir abgeblieben sind. Eigentlich bin ich tatsächlich überrascht, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen ist, und uns beschimpft hat, dass wir unentschuldbar rüde sind, weil wir geschäftliches in der für sie reservierten Zeit erledigt haben. Als los, steh auf.“

Willoughby fand, dass seine Knie ihn wieder trugen, aber, bevor er Mycroft aus dem Raum hinaus folgte, wünschte er sich für einen Augenblick sehr intensiv, dass er irgendwer anderes wäre, irgendwer außergewöhnlich gutaussehend, jemand der James Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde.

 

*****

 

Kochend stampfte James seinen Weg aus MI6 heraus, bis er sich auf dem Bürgersteig befand. Er wusste, dass sein besessener, Abteilungsübergreifender Stalker ihn nicht angelogen hatte. Er hatte wenigstens bis noch vor zwei Nächten für MI6 gearbeitet. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Da war niemand, und es war auch niemals jemand gewesen, irgendwer mit dem Namen Will Punkt-Punkt-Punkt, im Alter von zwanzig und irgendwas, für MI6 arbeitend, der möglicherweise sein Mann sein könnte.

Zwei Namen kamen zwar in Frage, aber einer davon war im Sekretariat, und weiblich obendrein, und der andere war in den Fünfzigern, fett und glatzköpfig, und James musste zugeben, dass sein Herz ein paar unerfreuliche Extraschläge getan hatte, bis es klar war, dass dieser Mann keine computertechnischen Fähigkeiten besaß, um es mal so zu sagen. 

Die Sache war so, dass James einfach nicht wusste, was Q´s Motivation war. War er einfach nur ein notorischer Lügner, oder gab es einen anderen Grund warum er sich einfach selber verschwinden hat lassen? Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es so erscheinen lassen konnte, als ob er hier nie gearbeitet hätte, aber warum sollte er das tun? James beschuldigte den Bruder, irgendwie hat er das Q eingeredet. Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich gesagt haben, dass James nicht gut genug für ihn wäre, oder dass er dafür verantwortlich sein würde, wenn Q eingesperrt werden würde. Allerdings im Falle der vermeintlichen Macht die der ältere Bruder anscheinend hatte hätte dieser sicher dafür gesorgt dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder beschützen würde wenn dieser tatsächlich geschnappt werden würde. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass dieses Mal sogar M selber an James herangetreten war, wegen seines erfolgreichen Weiterkommens in der Identifikation seines heimlichen Verehrers. Alle Double- 0´s fragten nach Q, und die Angestellten fanden es immer schwieriger ihnen zu erklären, dass der Mann, den sie wollten, der, der sie sicher heim brachte, eigentlich gar nicht für MI6 arbeitete und deshalb auch nicht zur Verfügung stand. 

Er bemerkte einen schwarzen Wagen auf der Straße neben ihm, und beobachtete, als eine wunderschöne Frau ausstieg, ein Blackberry in einer Hand haltend, von dem sie auch nicht aufschaute, als sie ihn ansprach. „Commander Bond, wenn Sie mit mir kommen würden.“

Er berührte kurz seine Waffe, sein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Q und gleichzeitig auch die einzige Waffe die er bis jetzt noch nicht verloren oder beschädigt hatte, sie war so etwas wie ein Talisman für ihn geworden. Und noch während seine Gedanken rasten, und er sich fragte wer ihn da wohl sprechen wollte, bewegte er sich schon auf das Auto zu und ließ sich elegant hineingleiten. „Hallo“, sagte er zu der Frau, und strahlte sie mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an. 

Sie beachtete ihn kaum. „Hallo“, erwiderte, irgendwie fast abwesend, da ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Blackberry gerichtet war. 

„Na, schießen wir ein paar Nuklearsprengköpfe ab?“, fragte er. „Gibt es dafür jetzt auch schon eine App?“

Daraufhin legte sie das Handy einen Moment zur Seit und starrte ihn an. „In diesem Fach sind Erfrischungsgetränke, wenn Sie möchten“, und damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Smartphone zu.

„Wie ist denn Ihr Name?“

„Ahm, Anthea.“

James betrachtete sie. „Ist das Ihr richtiger Name?“

„Nein“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

James begann Gefallen daran zu entwickeln. „Können sie mir sagen wohin wir fahren?“

„Nein“, sagte sie, „aber wir werden in Kürze da sein.“

„Wunderbar.“ Sie fuhren schweigend für ungefähr zehn Minuten, während James sein Handy ein paar Mal kontrollierte, um sicher zu stellen, dass da nicht irgendwelche Textnachrichten von Q wären, die ihm mitteilen würden, dass er unverzüglich aus dem Wagen springen soll. Das Handy blieb frustrierend ruhig. Er fühlte für einen Moment tatsächliche Furcht bei der Vorstellung, dass er nie mehr etwas von ihm hören würde.

Sie kamen zu einem verlassenen Parkhaus und fuhren in die zweite Ebene. Durch das Fenster konnte er zwei Männer sehen, einer mit einem ausgesprochen kostspieligen Maßanzug bekleidet, und einen Regenschirm in seiner Hand haltend. Der andere steckte auch in einem eleganten Anzug, der aber von einem beeindruckend großartigen Mantel fast verdeckt wurde. Sie waren beide auf jeden Fall älter als dreiundzwanzig. Allerdings war sich James an diesem Punkt nicht mehr ganz sicher was Wirklichkeit und was Fiktion war.

James stieg aus dem Auto aus, und ging auf die beiden Männer zu. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen dieses Treffens?“

„Namen sind unwichtig“, sagte der eine mit dem Regenschirm, und James erkannte sofort die Stimme von letzter Nacht wieder. „Ich wollte Ihnen einfach nur mitteilen, dass ich Schritte unternommen habe, um ihn aus Ihren Krallen zu entfernen.“

Der andere Mann verdrehte seine Augen. „Musst du immer so dramatisch sein?“ 

Da war mehr, als was man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Schließlich war Q schon aus seiner Reichweite genommen worden, so dass für das alles gar keine Notwendigkeit mehr bestand. Es gab ihm in Wirklichkeit sogar mehr Hinweise um den Mann aufzuspüren. Er stand da, ließ die Erscheinung der beiden Männer auf ihn wirken und zog seine einigen Schlüsse. Sie mussten alle Brüder sein. Machthabende Brüder. Arrogante Brüder - - auf jeden Fall waren es diese beiden. Er hatte das beim Jüngsten nicht gespürt. „Das weiß ich mittlerweile auch“, sagte James. „Es erscheint nirgends so, als ob er jemals bei MI6 gearbeitet hätte. Das ist beeindruckende Arbeit. Ich konnte nicht mal einen verlassenen Schreibtisch finden.“ Er wartete einen Moment, um einen größeren Effekt zu erzielen, bevor er sagte, „Wenngleich ich jedoch vermute, dass es mehr Sinn macht, anzunehmen, dass er mich einfach angelogen hat.“

„Er hat nicht gelogen“, sagte der dunkelhaarige Bruder sofort zur Verteidigung seines jüngeren Bruders.

„Das wirft die Frage auf, was ich hier eigentlich soll? Ich weiß inzwischen schon, dass Sie ihn vor mir verborgen haben. Warum? Warum wurde er nicht zu M gebracht für einen Job als Quartermaster? Sie wissen, dass wir jemanden mit so einer Qualität wie er sie hat brauchen könnten.“ James dachte es durch. „Ist das wirklich bloß wegen mir? Bin ich so furchteinflößend für Sie, dass Sie jemanden mit so einem Talent fernhalten von einem Ort an dem er von so großen Nutzen sein könnte?“

„Er ist jung und beeindruckbar“, sagte der ältere Bruder.

„Er ist besessen“, sagte der andere Bruder. „Und wenn er erst einmal von etwas besessen ist, hört er nicht mehr damit auf. Es ist sicherer, wenn er Sie aus einer gewissen Entfernung verfolgt, besonders, da Sie ihn sicher enttäuschen werden.“

Angetrieben von dem Ärger, der ihn blitzartig durchströmte, trat James einen Schritt nach vorne. „Sie wissen überhaupt nichts über mich.“

„Und da beschuldigst du mich dramatisch zu sein?“, sagte der ältere zu seinem jüngeren Bruder.

„Um das geht es hier eigentlich, nicht wahr? Sie möchten, dass Ihr jüngster Bruder glücklich ist? Das er jemanden findet den er liebt und mit dem er einverstanden ist?“

James hatte das sonderbare Gefühl, dass er die Erfahrung, die gemeinhin als ‘Vorstellen oder Kennenlernen der Schwiegereltern‘ bekannt war, durchlebte. Etwas, an dem er noch nie teilgenommen hatte. Unglücklicherweise war er sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verteidigen konnte. Oder, ob er sich überhaupt verteidigen sollte. Er hatte seinen fanatischen Stalker ja noch nicht einmal getroffen, geschweige den ihn zu einem Date gebeten, oder versucht einen Ring an seinen Finger zu stecken. Sein gesamtes Leben fühlte sich für einen Moment auf einmal verwirrend irreal und konfus an.

„Sie haben Feinde“, sagte der ältere Bruder. „Die schon Ihre Frau umgebracht haben. Und Sie haben andere Feinde, ruchlos genug um jemanden zu kreieren, jemanden der für Sie perfekt erschien um sie zu lieben, nur um sie dann gegen Sie zu verwenden, und sie haben es bis zum Ende nicht durchschaut.“

„Unser jüngster Bruder würde Sie niemals betrügen“, fügte der jüngere Bruder hinzu. „In einer gewissen Weise ist er der Beste von uns dreien. Denn er mag Leute tatsächlich.“ Er sagte das, als ob so etwas unbegreiflich wäre.

Es brachte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von seinem Bruder ein. „Hast du den Teil übersehen, an dem er für diesen Mann Leute umgebracht hat?“

„Hast du unsere frühere Unterhaltung wegen dieser Angelegenheit vergessen?“, fragte der Jüngere zurück. „John ist der beste Mann den ich kenne, der ausnahmslos Beste den ich jemals kennenlernen konnte und werde.“

Der ältere Bruder schaute frustriert, aber er argumentierte nicht mit ihm darüber.

James andererseits gab sein Bestes die beiden nicht einfach über den Haufen zu schießen, vor allem wegen ihrer so unsensiblen und beiläufigen Erwähnung des Todes der beiden Frauen die er geliebt hatte. Wer zum Teufel dachten sie eigentlich wer sie wären? Und wollte er wirklich mit jemanden involviert sein wenn diese beiden Männer als Schwager im Paket mit inbegriffen waren?

„Sherlock!“, rief eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. „Ha! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Warum gehst du nicht an dein verfluchtes Handy? Wenigstens war es nicht ausgeschaltet, so, dass ich dein GPS verfolgen konnte.“

James wirbelte herum, um jemanden zu sehen, den er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „John Watson?“

„James Bond!“, sagte John mit einem unbefangenen Lächeln, während er auf ihn zu ging um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. „Was tun Sie hier?“ Er blickte auf die anderen beiden Männer. „Oh, jetzt erzählt mir nicht, dass ihr ihn gekidnappt habt.“ Nebenbei sagte er zu James, „Wenn es irgendjemand schafft aus einer einfachen Situation ein Drama zu fabrizieren, dann sind es diese beiden.“

James fragte sich ob das der John ist, von dem der dunkelhaarige als den besten Mann den er kannte gesprochen hatte. Davon konnte James ebenfalls, und ohne große Umstände überzeugt werden.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment“, sagte John und wandte sich Mycroft zu. „Eben habe ich Willoughby in einem Taxi Richtung Flughafen gesehen. Richtung Flughafen! Er war von den Beruhigungsmitteln die er genommen hatte schon so benommen, dass ich mich nicht wundern würde wenn er auf dem Weg dorthin im Taxi einschlafen würde. Und wie kommst du überhaupt dazu ihn mit so einem Auftrag irgendwohin zu schicken? Ich habe die Instruktionen gelesen. Er könnte in echter Gefahr sein!“

„Willoughby?“, fragte James und kam auch näher. „Sein Name ist Willoughby? Und was meinen Sie mit Gefahr?“ Willoughby. So lächerlich dieser Name auch war, James fand, dass er hoffnungslos hingerissen davon war.

Der Bücherclub unserer Mutter erforschte die Schreibereien von Jane Austen“, erklärte Sherlock mit offensichtlicher Geringschätzung.

„Mycroft, es ist mir ganz ernst“, sagte John. „Eigentlich bin ich fast schon entschlossen selber zum Flughafen rauszufahren um ihn wieder heim zu bringen. Warum muss er derjenige sein, der das erledigen soll?“

„Er ist der einzige der sich in diesen Zentralenserver hacken kann, und es kann nicht von hier aus gemacht werden.“

„Und warum hast du dann nicht Sherlock oder mich mit ihm geschickt? Oder wenigstens irgendjemand vom Sicherheitspersonal. Oder hast du jemanden mitgeschickt und ich habe es nur nicht bemerkt? War es der Taxifahrer?“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich derjenige sein werde“, sagte James, nachdem er sich alles zusammengereimt hatte, und streckte seine Hand aus. „Das Ticket bitte.“ Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er es sein wenn er, was immer auch für lächerliche Tests das waren, er diese bestanden hatte.

Mycroft schaute ihn für einen Moment einfach nur an, und dann nahm er ein Kuvert aus der inneren Jackentasche und platzierte es in James Hand. „Treffen Sie sich mit ihm. Aber sagen Sie ihm nicht, dass Sie seine Identität kennen. Helfen Sie ihm seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Und dann entscheiden Sie, ob er derjenige ist, den Sie wollen. Wenn nicht, lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe.“

„Ihr seid ja alle total übergeschnappt“, sagte James, während sich seine Finger schon um das Kuvert schlossen. „Und wenn er irgendwie verletzt werden sollte, werde ich euch beide finden“, fuhr er fort, während er Sherlock und Mycroft mit einem kalten, bedrohlichen Augenausdruck anstarrte.

„Und ich werde ihm den Weg zu euch weißen“, teilte John den beiden Brüdern entschieden mit. „Wenn Ihr schon unbedingt Heiratsvermittler spielen wollt, hätte sich eine nette Einladung zum Essen nicht auch erfolgversprechend angehört?“

„Wo wäre denn da der Spaß an der ganzen Sache?“, fragte Sherlock, packte Johns Hand und zog ihn an sich, um einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu platzieren. „Schließlich haben wir uns auch im Zusammenhang mit einer Leiche verliebt.“

Entschlossen John später zu suchen, um mit ihm ein längeres Gespräch über diese verrückte Familie zu führen, marschierte James zu dem Wagen zurück. „Zum Flughafen und zwar so schnell wie möglich“, befahl er im Einsteigen, den düsteren Blick, den ihm Anthea zuwarf ignorierend. Er nahm an, dass Mycroft seine Zustimmung dazu gegeben hatte, da Anthea ausstieg und das Auto zügig wendete um dann rasch aus dem Parkhaus zu fahren.

Während der Fahrt öffnete James seinen Umschlag, der ein Ticket für einen Flug der in einer Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten starten sollte enthielt. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr ließ ihn hoffen, dass es zu keiner verkehrstechnischen Verzögerung kommen würde. Der Umschlag beinhaltete auch noch einen USB Stick, den er in den praktischerweise in der Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes befindlichen Computers steckte, und der ihm die Elemente von Willoughby´s Auftrag enthüllte.

Nachdem er sich informiert hatte, verstand er warum John darüber so aufgebracht war. Das war keine Aufgabe für einen Amateur. Etwas was Mycroft offensichtlich auch bewusst war, und der deshalb darauf gesetzt haben musste, das James zur Rettung seines kleinen Bruders eilte. So, jetzt musste James noch planen, wie er a) die ganze Mission handhaben sollte, b) Willoughby überzeugen würde, dass er bereit wäre ihn helfend eingreifen zu lassen und das c) alles ohne erkennen zu lassen was er bis jetzt in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Andererseits hatte er keinen von Mycrofts Forderungen zugestimmt, und er wäre verdammt, wenn er Willoughby diesem Risiko aussetzen würde, nur weil er nach Mycrofts Nase tanzte.

Er zog sein Handy heraus und rief M an.

 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Entgegen der angespannten Verkehrslage und der dadurch resultierenden Verzögerung hatten sie das Flugzeug für ihn zurückgehalten. M und wahrscheinlich sogar Mycroft hatten dafür gesorgt, dass das Flugzeug noch auf der Startbahn stand als James ankam, und er ohne großen Aufwand und relativ umstandslos durch die Sicherheitskontrolle geschleust wurde, wenn man bedachte was er mit sich beförderte. M hatte ihm versprochen, dass der Sitz neben Willoughby für ihn freigehalten werden würde, jedoch hatte er sich im Gegenzug dafür versprechen lassen das James den Mann mit sich bringen würde, wenn er wieder zu MI6 zurückkehrte.

James mochte es lieber nach M´s Regeln zu tanzen, als nach Mycroft´s, obwohl es M ziemlich klar ausgedrückt hatte, dass Mycroft mit Vorsicht zu behandeln war, und er jemand war, der eine enorme Machtposition hinter dem Thron darstellte.

Um das würde sich James allerdings erst später kümmern, nachdem er Willoughby gesund und munter wieder heimgebracht hatte. Er erreichte das Gate, an dem ein einsamer Mitarbeiter der Fluggesellschaft schon hilfsbereit auf ihn wartete, und sobald er durch war, die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss warf, während James sich schnell den Gangway entlang bewegte. Das gleiche Spiel nochmal als er im Flugzeug war, die Tür wurde hinter ihm sofort verschlossen und gesichert, während die Ankündigungen vor dem Start des Flugzeuges schon durchgesagt wurden.

Er zeigte sein Ticket vor, und wurde zum Bereich der ersten Klasse begleitet. Dort nahm er seinen Platz ein, von dem aus er es mit absolutem Behagen genoss in der Lage zu sein seinen Sitznachbarn in aller Ruhe betrachten zu können, da dieser im Augenblick tief und fest schlief. Willoughby hatte kräftige schwarze Haare, in denen sich James am liebsten festhalten würde und James hatte eine äußerst anregende Vision von Willoughby auf seinen Knien, mit James Fingern in seinen Haaren vergraben während Willoughby an James Penis saugte.

James rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her, amüsiert darüber wie ein fünf Sekunden dauernder Blick auf diesen Mann ihn so durch und durch angeturnt hatte. Willoughby hatte immer noch seine Brille auf, deren wuchtiger Rahmen allerdings keine Chance hatte seine langen Wimpern zu verbergen. Seine Haut war glatt, die Haut eines jungen Mannes, allerdings hatte er einen leichten Bartansatz an seinen Wangen und an seinem Kiefer und um seinen Mund. Bond fühlte ein intensives Verlangen ihn zu küssen. 

Als ob ihn die eindringliche Betrachtung stören würde, öffnete Willoughby seine Augen. Sie waren blau, irgendwie mit braun oder grün vermischt, und sie starrten, mit einem benommenen Ausdruck durch die Beruhigungsmittel, auf ihn. „James?“, sagte er, als ob er das was er sah anzweifeln würde.

„Hallo Willoughby“, sagte James.

Willoughby blinzelte ihn an. „Warum... wie...“ Er zwinkerte wieder, und dann machte er ein finsteres Gesicht. „Ich hasse es zu fliegen. Es macht immer einen kompletten Idioten aus mir.“

James lachte kurz auf. „Das habe ich gehört. Schlechte Erfahrung?“

„Nein. Ich weiß einfach nur was alles schief gehen kann, und wenn es tut, tja wir sind so weit oben.“ Er hörte nicht auf weiter zu starren, und James liebte es. Er, verdammt noch mal, liebte es. Er liebte diese verrückten, ‘stalkerischen‘ Züge dieses Mannes. Er war diesen Zügen geradezu verfallen, ausgeliefert. 

Eine sehr attraktive Stewardess kam den Gang entlang, aber James hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für sie übrig, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Willoughby richtete. Dann war die Ankündigung des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Startes zu hören und Willoughbys Augen reflektierten seine Panik bei diesem Gedanken.

James war noch nie dankbarer wegen der neuen Sitzplätze in der ersten Klasse gewesen, da diese jetzt wesentlich mehr Privatsphäre gewährten als früher. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit Willoughbys Finger und sagte, „Es wird alles gut sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas passiert.“

Das brachte ihm ein kleines Grinsen ein. „Es scheint so, als ob du derjenige bist der öfter gerettet werden muss als ich.“

James grinste zurück. „Aber ich weiß die perfekte Ablenkung für dich.“ Das Flugzeug beschleunigte immer stärker als es der Startbahn entlang rollte, und Willoughbys Finger gaben ihr bestes um seine zu zerquetschen.

„Was für eine Ablenkung?“, bettelte Willoughby. „Jetzt wäre die beste Zeit dafür.“

James küsste ihn.

Willoughby keuchte perplex in seinen Mund, allerdings zögerte er nicht lange, benommen von den Medikamenten oder nicht. Seine Arme schlangen sich um James Hals, und er überließ sich ohne Umschweife James Obhut, versank einfach in James Armen und dieser verlor sang- und klanglos die Kontrolle. So etwas machten Menschen nicht einfach so. Sie gaben sich nicht so einfach her, nicht ohne dass sie irgendetwas wollten, irgendetwas brauchten, irgendetwas erwarteten. Und vielleicht wollte Willoughby ihn wirklich, aber er hatte sich letzte Nacht überzeugen lassen aus James Leben entfernt zu werden, mit dem Vorsatz ihn niemals persönlich kennen zu lernen. Er hatte auch das nicht inszeniert, war nicht zu James gekommen, nein er saß einfach nur da. Aber jetzt war er gegen James Körper geschmiegt, küsste ihn, erlaubte es sich selber geküsst zu werden und legitimierte James Mund den seinen mit seiner Zunge zu öffnen, hingebungsvoll damit beschäftigt diese winzigen, begehrlichen Geräusche von zunehmender Lust von sich zu geben, die James Penis hart und nach Sex lechzen ließen.

Trotzdem würde kein Geschlechtsverkehr stattfinden. Und nicht nur weil sie sich in einem Flugzeug befanden, und nicht nur weil Willoughby von Medikamenten beeinflusst war, und nicht nur weil Willoughby eine Jungfrau war und er sein erstes Mal nicht in einem Flugzeugsitz an dem jeder einfach so vorbei gehen konnte, oder eingepfercht in der Toilette, erleben sollte.

Sex würde nicht passieren, weil Willoughby es verdiente umworben zu werden, und zwar in einem Maß wie er es auch mit James gemacht hatte. Er sollte umworben und angebetet werden, überrascht und verwöhnt mit Geschenken die auf ihn abgestimmt wären, um dann, umgeben von Rosenblütenblättern und Kerzenlichtern und Champagner, von James ihn in sein Bett gebracht zu werden.

James zog sich langsam von dem Kuss zurück, tupfte viele kleinere, leichtere Küsse auf Willoughbys Nase und seine Wangen und seine Augenlider und seinen Hals, ließ seine Finger durch seine dichten schwarzen Haare gleiten, Willoughbys schmalen, aber gut gebauten Körper unter seinen Händen fühlend. „Sch“, sagte er, während er ihn auf seinen Kopf küsste. „Ich bin bei dir.“

„Mmm“, murmelte Willoughby, und kuschelte sich an ihn, genehmigte es sich selber verwöhnt zu werden, aber vor allen Dingen anscheinend froh darüber ihm so nahe sein zu können. „So schön. Ich liebe diesen Traum.“

James lachte leise und freute sich schon auf Willoughbys Reaktion, wenn er aufwachen würde.

 

****

 

James beobachtete wie Willoughby langsam wieder zu sich kam. Eine Hand bewegte sich und berührte seinen Arm, die Finger glitten seinen Unterarm entlang, so wie ein Blinder der durch tasten versuchte seine Umwelt einzuordnen. 

„Guten Morgen“, sagte James in Willoughbys Ohr. „Wir sind gelandet. Delhi erwartet uns.“

Willoughby setzte sich ruckartig kerzengerade hin und gaffte auf James. „James?“

„In Fleisch und Blut“, sagte James, seine Arme ausbreitend, um seine Anwesenheit zu demonstrieren.

Willoughby berührte seine Lippen, dann seine Nase und dann wieder seine Lippen. „Ich verstehe nicht. Hast du...., haben wir...?“

„Ja und ja, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal hier raus.“ James stand auf und bekam seine Jacke von der Flugbegleiterin angereicht. Irgendwann während des Fluges, während Willoughby vor sich hin schlief, hatte James seine Jacke abgelegt, um es sich etwas komfortabler zu machen und um etwas zu essen. Er hatte einen Apfel aufgehoben. „Hier.“

„Ah, super“, sagte Willoughby und biss hinein. Er schaffte es aufzustehen, obwohl er sich immer noch ein bisschen benebelt fühlte. „Ich hasse das Fliegen.“

„Du hast das meiste verschlafen.“ Dieses Mal berührte James Willoughbys Lippe mit einem kurzen streicheln seines Daumens und er grinste; „und wir waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt als wir starteten.“

Willoughbys Gesicht leuchtete in einem lieblichen pinken Farbton. Ablenkend strich er mit ein paar abgehackten Bewegungen über seinen Cardigan und fasste dann nach oben um seine Krawatte zu berühren um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich noch am richtigen Platz befand. James reichte ihm einen zerknitterten Fetzen Stoff. „Ich habe sie abgenommen.“

„Du hast?“, fragte Willoughby nervös, als er die Krawatte von James entgegen nahm.

„Ich habe.“ Er zog die letzte verbliebene Tasche herunter, wartete auf Willoughbys bestätigendes Nicken, dass es seine war, und dann forderte er Willoughby mit einer Geste auf seinen Sitz zu verlassen, während er ihm folgte und sicherstellte, dass er den richtigen Weg einschlug. Im Geheimen plante er sobald sie wieder zurück in London wären Mycroft eine zu verpassen, dafür, weil er seinen Bruder alleine reisen ließ. In so einer Verfassung könnte er jedem dahergelaufenen Ganoven zum Opfer fallen.

Andererseits wusste er aus erster Hand wie sehr sich Mycroft kümmerte, in seiner eigenen ziemlich verrückten und beängstigenden Art. Es gab eigentlich keinen Zweifel, dass jemand in diesem Flugzeug dazu bestimmt war die Sicherheit von Willoughby zu gewährleisten sobald sie landeten. Mycroft erschien nicht so, als ob er so etwas dem Zufall überlassen würde. Tatsächlich bemerkte er als sie aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen waren einen Mann der sie beobachtete. Dieser nickte James zu, warf seine Tasche über seine Schulter und entblößte dabei einen Schulterholster mit einer Waffe, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon eilte.

Nun fühlte er sich schon ein bisschen weniger gewalttätig gegenüber Mycroft, vielleicht würde er die geplante Abreibung nicht ganz so heftig gestalten. James fuhr fort Willoughby weiter Richtung Ausgang zu manövrieren, indem er ihn leicht an seiner Seite berührte, und Willoughby folgte seinen Angaben blind und nur gelegentlich stolpernd, weil er seine Augen nicht von James abwenden konnte.

Und James stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes neben ihm. Er wusste, dass er attraktiv war, und die Blicke der Leute mühelos auf sich zog, und auch sein Alter tat dem keinen Abbruch. Aber er war noch nie der Empfänger solch offener Anbetung, noch dazu von jemanden der ihn kannte, und der wusste was er tat, um seinen Lebensinhalt zu verdienen, und der Düsterheit die manchmal damit einherging. Er musste nichts erklären, keine Lügen erfinden, keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen, beziehungsweise diese aufrecht zu erhalten. Allein schon wegen Mycroft, vermutete James, waren Willoughby, Sherlock und wahrscheinlich sogar John einer genau so hohen Sicherheitsüberprüfung wie auch er sie hatte unterzogen worden. Und wenn nicht würde Willoughby sie bald haben, und zwar in genau dem Moment, in dem er zum Quartermaster ernannt werden würde 

„Wo ist deine Tasche?“, fragte Willoughby, so, als ob er das jetzt erst bemerken würde.

„Ich habe keine. Dein Bruder Mycroft hat mich entführt, mir ein Ticket überreicht, und - da bin ich.“

„Mycroft?“, fragte Willoughby, die Augen vor Überraschung aufgerissen, genauso wie sein Mund, und James hatte es nicht leicht seinen Blick von Willoughbys Lippen abzuwenden. „Er weiß, dass du da bist?“

„Er weiß es.“

„Bist du derjenige der mich am Leben erhalten soll?“, fragte Willoughby, dieses Mal ziemlich verschmitzt.

„Das bin ich.“

„Warum jagt mir dieser Gedanke Angst ein?“, witzelte Willoughby und warf den Rest seines abgenagten Apfels weg. „Himmel ist es hier heiß.“ Er knöpfte seinen Cardigan auf und zog ihn aus, stopfte ihn in seine Tasche. Dann rollte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis zu seinen Ellenbogen auf. Und nun konnte James nicht aufhören auf seine Unterarme zu starren. 

„Hier geht´s entlang“, sagte der Mann vom Rollfeld und als sie der Bewegung seines Armes folgten entdeckten sie einen schwarzen Sedan der vor dem Gebäude auf sie wartete.

Willoughby runzelte die Stirn. „Codewort?“

James grinste Willoughby an, aber er wartete bis der Mann antwortete.

„Marianne Dashwood“, sagte dieser.

„Mistkerl“, schäumte Willoughby wütend. „Also gut. Gehen Sie voraus.“

„Marianne Dashwood?“

„Eine Figur aus einem Buch“, antwortete Willoughby ausweichend.

„Ein Buch, das einen schneidigen Mr. Willoughby beinhaltet?“, führte James weiter aus, immer noch grinsend. Er hatte einen Teil des Fluges damit verbracht einen Willoughby in einem Jane Austen Buch aufzuspüren und zu verfolgen, denn es war immer vorteilhafter gewappnet zu sein.

„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Willoughby, während er sich von James entfernte um sich auf den Rücksitz des Wagens zu setzen. James stieg hinter ihm ein, und platzierte sich eng an ihn gepresst.

Willoughby versuchte zwar wie belästigt auszuschauen, aber der größte Teil von ihm starrte immer noch restlos hingerissen auf James. „Bist du wirklich hier?“, flüsterte er.

„Ich bin wirklich hier, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke dass das eigentlich meine Frage sein sollte.“ Immerhin wusste Willoughby wer er war. „Du hast mich die letzten paar Monate ganz schön zappeln und nach deiner Nase herum tanzen lassen.“

Es schien so, als ob Willoughby nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, denn er schaute zur Seite, doch dann kehrte sein Blick zu James zurück. Schließlich sagte er, „Mycroft hat dich tatsächlich gekidnappt?“

„Ja, wirklich. Er und dein anderer Bruder.“

Das veranlasste ein Anheben einer Augenbraue. „Sherlock?“

„Und John“, sagte James herausfordernd, da er die Reaktion dazu sehen wollte.

„Auf keinen Fall John“, sagte Willoughby mit einem überheblichen, selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass du mich anlügst. John ist der einzig Normale in diesem Haufen. Er ist wirklich nett, und es ist mir schleierhaft warum er Sherlock so liebt. Aber er tut es wirklich, so wie bei einem Happy End, und ich freue mich für ihn.“

„Das heißt dann also, dass du Happy Ends magst?“, fragte ihn James, jetzt ein bisschen von dem, über das sich Mycroft ziemlich viel Sorgen machte, sehend. Willoughby war trotz seiner Fähigkeit jemanden mit dem Drücken von ein paar Knöpfen umzubringen, total jung und unerfahren, und James könnte ihn so einfach übervorteilen, um ihn dann, wenn er mit ihm fertig wäre in Stücken zurückzulassen. Der Trick war herauszufinden wie er eine Jungfrau die für ihr eigenes Wohl viel zu schlau war, umwerben konnte.

„Ja, natürlich. Wer würde nicht? Es ist doch nicht so, als ob wir hier herum machen würden in der Hoffnung auf ein unglückliches Ende, oder?“

„Happy Ends gibt’s aber nicht so oft“, sagte James. „Vor allem nicht solche die Bestand haben.“

„Stimmt, aber das ist nicht der Punkt.... Na ja, ist egal. Ich nehme an, du denkst dass ich etwas einfältig bin.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Tatsächlich“, sagte James, legte seinen Arm um Willoughby und zog ihn an sich, „denke ich, dass du absolut wundervoll bist.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Willoughby und machte große Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern, bevor er missbilligend lächelte. „Ich befürchte, dass ich nicht so erfahren und niveauvoll als deine üblichen Eroberungen bin. Verfalle ich deinem Scharm zu einfach? Sollte ich so tun, als ob ich schwer zu haben wäre?“

„Nein“, sagte James, der die Notwendigkeit mehrerer Unterhaltungen klar vor sich liegen sah, allerdings nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendetwas bist, das du nicht bist.“

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Willoughby ihm das abkaufte. Denn obwohl er jung und unerfahren war, war er kein Idiot, und Mycroft und Sherlock hatten ihn ganz klar zu warnen versucht wegen der Gefahren mit Männern im Allgemeinen und James Bond im Speziellen. Und James hatte auch Mycrofts Ratschlag nicht vergessen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er in Wirklichkeit das Meiste davon nicht beachtet hatte. Er sollte zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Versprechungen machen schließlich kannte er den Mann bis jetzt kaum. Und, ja, er schummelte, denn bemerkenswerterweise war überaus bereit dazu Versprechungen zu machen.

 

****

 

Willoughby bestand auf getrennte Zimmer, allerdings stimmte er zu, dass sie eine Verbindungstür hatten. Und weil er zugegebenermaßen wusste, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre James Bond zu widerstehen, wenn er ihn in seinem Bett haben wollte, wollte er nicht auf Kosten seines Stolzes so erscheinen, als ob er das Rückgrat einer durchweichten Papierserviette hätte. Mittlerweile war es spät geworden, und alles was Willoughby tun wollte war etwas zu essen und anschließend ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ein stressiger Tag werden.

Er legte seine Tasche auf das Sofa, bewunderte das großzügige Zimmer, das Mycroft ihm reservieren hat lassen, und noch während seine Augen über das Zimmer schweiften, zog er seinen Überwachungsmonitor hervor und begann damit die Wände und die Möbel abzusuchen. Als James auf seiner Seite an die Verbindungstür klopfte, schloss Willoughby die Tür auf, und nachdem er mit der Kontrolle seines Raumes fertig war, ging er in James Zimmer um das Gleiche dort auszuführen.

Erst als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war und sein Werkzeug in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte, fragte James, „Alles ok? Können wir reden?“

„Ja“, antwortete Willoughby und schnappte sich die Menükarte des Zimmerservice. „Wollen wir etwas essen?“

„Ja, aber nicht hier“, sagte James, und nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand. „Ich bin in der Stimmung mir Delhi mit dir am Arm anzusehen.“

„Alle werden wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf mich sein“, gelang es Willoughby zu witzeln, sich vollkommen bewusst darüber wer die Blicke von allen Leuten abbekommen würde.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf, und dieses Mal packte er seine Hand und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Verkaufe dich nicht unter deinem Wert“, sagte er, bevor er Willoughby so gründlich küsste, dass dieser sich an James Schultern festkrallen musste um nicht zu fallen. Es war ziemlich komisch jetzt den Mann zu küssen, von dem er schon so lange Zeit fasziniert war. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass das passieren könnte, und es war, als ob sich seine geistige Festplatte einen Virus eingefangen hatte und er deshalb Schwierigkeiten hatte einige brauchbare Daten abzurufen.

Als James sich zurückzog, starrte Willoughby auf ihn und sagte, „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du da bist. Ich verstehe nicht warum Mycroft dich zu mir geschickt hat, nachdem er zuvor sein Bestes getan hat mich zu Überzeugen mich von dir fern zu halten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich küsst, und was du damit bezweckst. Nichts von dem Ganzen ergibt irgendeinen Sinn.“

„Damit sind wir dann schon zwei“, sagte James. „Ausgenommen die Angelegenheit mit dem Kuss. Denn diese verstehe ich vollkommen.“ Er strich mit seinem Daumen nochmal über Willoughbys Lippen.

Mit beginnender Verärgerung trat Willoughby einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin... ich denke ziemlich viel an dich.“ Er schluckte. „Ich weiß, dass es eine Charakterschwäche ist, weil ich so fanatisch sein kann, aber es ist einfach so. Ich tue es, und ich bin so. Aber ich würde lieber nicht, glaube ich, dich küssen und noch mehr tun, wenn das alles ist, was ich bekomme. Ich meine, dass ich es schon möchte, und zwar weil du bist, wer du bist, und ich habe, so wie ich schon sagte, darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kenne mich selber, und ich kann es wirklich nicht gut heißen das ich noch verrückter werde als ich sowieso schon bin, frag einfach Sherlock wegen der Stäbchen, und ich denke, wenn ich mehr von dir bekomme, dann will ich einfach noch mehr, und dann, na ja, dann werden wir da sein mit mir so exzessiv, dass es für keinen von uns beiden mehr sicher ist.“

James runzelte seine Augenbrauen und schürzte seine Lippen.

Willoughby entdeckte, dass ihn die Lippen dieses Mannes auf ganz andere Gedanken brachten. 

„Das heißt also, dass du mich abwimmelst?“, fragte James. „Ist es das was du hier machst? Mein Angebot ablehnen? Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich die Essstäbchen-Geschichte nicht hören möchte.“

Willoughby sank auf die Couch und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Natürlich nicht. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich dein Angebot ablehnen sollte. Das ich so bin, wenn ich vorgebe dich abzuwimmeln, aber ganz klar nicht dazu in der Lage wäre dein Angebot abzulehnen wenn du mich weiter so küssen würdest. Warum hat Mycroft dich geschickt? Ich verstehe es nicht. Es hörte sich alles so vernünftig an letzte Nacht, und jetzt ergibt es für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.“

„Ich sollte dir eigentlich nicht sagen, dass ich weiß wer du bist“, sagte James, vor Willoughby in die Hocke gehend und seine Hände von seinem Gesicht nehmend. „Das sollte eine Gelegenheit für uns beide sein um uns zwanglos und ohne Druck kennenlernen zu können.“

„Du hast mich geküsst!“, beschwerte sich Willoughby. „Das ist ein ungewöhnlich hoher druckauslösender Anreiz.“

„Ich sehe das jetzt auch“, sagte James, aber er grinste dabei. „Es ist atemberaubend und verführerisch, wenn man sich so begehrt fühlt, nicht wahr?“

Willoughby stöhnte und bedeckte sein Gesicht wieder mit seinen Händen. „Du küsst aber alle. Wie soll ich wissen, ob es irgendwie anders ist als die anderen tausendmal die du es zuvor gemacht hast?“ Er schaute durch seine Finger auf James. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach Freunde bleiben. Das wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso besser, oder? Ich kann dir weiter helfen, und du kannst weiter mit anderen Leuten schlafen, ohne dass ich dabei wahnsinnig werde.“

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es dich auch so schon genug aufgeregt hat“, brachte James es auf den Punkt. „In der Tat hast du mich sitzen lassen, wenn ich mich korrekt erinnere.“

„Ich hatte keine Lust zuhören zu müssen, wenn du mit jemanden anderen als mir Sex hast“, schnappte Willoughby in seine Richtung.

„Ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihr“, erklärte ihm James. „Ich hatte mit überhaupt keinem Sex seit jener Nacht.“

„Was?“

„Ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihr.“

„Du hast nicht?“, fragte Willoughby konfus.

„Nein.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Willoughbys Knie. „Nachdem du dich ausgeklinkt hattest, wurde mir klar, dass das was ich wirklich wollte du warst, und das du mir zuhörst, damit ich vorgeben konnte mein Stöhnen wäre weil du mich berührst, und ich hoffte, dass du selber ein paar Geräusche in mein Ohr machen würdest, vielleicht dich sogar selber berühren würdest, das war es was ich wirklich wollte.“

Willoughby starrte ihn voller Horror an. „Du bist ein wirklich liederlicher Mann.“ Er wischte James Hand zur Seite und stand auf. „Und nachdem ich jetzt gesehen habe wie lasterhaft du wirklich bist, wird es einfacher für mich sein dir zu widerstehen. Danke für den Hinweis.“

Natürlich log er. Denn, wenn James beschließen würde ihn jetzt sofort ins Bett zu ziehen würde er dem nur allzu willentlich folgen.

James hatte die Frechheit ihn auszulachen. „Los, lass uns zum Essen gehen.“

 

****


	4. Chapter 4

Nach dem Abendessen lag James auf dem Bett und beobachtete Willoughby wie er Alec aus der Klemme half. Das sozusagen aus erster Hand zu sehen war ebenso faszinierend, wie zusehen zu können wie die Finger des Mannes über die Tastatur flogen, wie der Bildschirm von den beiden Laptops von einer Sekunde zur anderen von Karten zu Plänen zu Screenshots zu Google Earth oder zu Screens auf denen sich nichts außer Code befand, wechselte. Willoughby verlor kein einziges Mal den Faden, den er brauchte um Alec Hilfestellung geben zu können, und er verlor kein einziges Mal die Nerven, nicht einmal als Alec durch einen Kugelhagel sprintete.  
Er hielt Alec in der Spur, genauso wie er es machte wenn James draußen war, und er lenkte ihn dahin wo er hingehen musste, um die Mission zu vervollständigen, beziehungsweise um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Der einzige Unterschied war es, dass Willoughby es dieses Mal nicht im Geheimen machte, denn gerade als sie vom Essen zurück gekommen waren und sie noch vor Willoughbys Hotelzimmertür standen, hatte Tanner angerufen, und nachdem sich James das Problem angehört hatte, reichte er ihm das Telefon und sagte, „Alec braucht deine Hilfe.“

Willoughby hatte ihn zwar erschrocken angeschaut, aber er hatte das Telefon genommen, und von da ab vergaß James welche Tageszeit sie hatten, denn der scheue, zurückhaltende junge Mann vom Abendessen zuvor verwandelte sich in ein erschreckend talentiertes Computer Genie, das dazu in der Lage war James und seinen Laptop, mit einigen Ersatzteilen aus seiner Reisetasche, zusammen zu koppeln, um ein Kontrollcenter fast gleichwertig mit dem von MI6 herzustellen.

James war halbwegs versucht nachzuschauen, ob sich überhaupt irgendwelche Kleider in der Tasche befinden würden, denn alles was er bis jetzt aus dieser Tasche herauskommen gesehen hatte, waren ausschließlich Teile für eine technische Ausstattung.

In der Zwischenzeit wurde er ignoriert, aber es machte James nichts aus, denn es war eine angenehme Komponente diese Seite von Willoughby zu sehen. Die andere Seite war bezaubernd und reizvoll, aber dieser Teil war fesselnd und atemberaubend und mitreißend. 

Kompetenz stellte schon immer einen besonderen Anreiz für James Bond dar, und es gab in der ganzen Welt keinen der besser war als Willoughby. Weshalb es ihm einiges an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte ruhig im Bett liegen zu bleiben und nicht einfach aufzustehen, seine Arme um Willoughby zu schlingen und ihn mit sich auf das Bett zu ziehen um ihn dort auf der Stelle in seinen Besitz zu nehmen. 

Kompetenz und Unschuld. Das erweckte den Eindruck einer dynamischen Zusammensetzung. Die Unschuld würde sich zu etwas völlig anderen entwickeln, natürlich, ganz besonders wenn er Quartermaster werden würde, eine Position mit Macht und Verantwortung. Und die sexuelle Unerfahrenheit würde auch reifen und sich in etwas Köstliches, Deliziöses entwickeln, wenn James etwas dazu zu sagen haben würde. Willoughby würde in einem Jahr jemand komplett differenter sein, aber es würde Spaß machen das zu beobachten, spezieller noch, dabei mitzuhelfen wenn und wie es passierte. 

„Hier“, sagte Willoughby, durchbrach damit James Gedankenfluss und reichte ihm sein Handy. „Er möchte mit dir sprechen.“

„Hallo Alec“, sagte James, und grinste in das Telefon, obwohl er wusste, dass Alec ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass du noch in einem Stück bist.“

„Bist du wirklich mit ihm zusammen?“

„Ja, bin ich.“

„Wie sieht er aus? Ist er in den Fünfzigern und fett und glatzköpfig?“

James schnaubte. „Eher wie dreiundzwanzig und umwerfend.“ Willoughby verdrehte seine Augen und begann die Fenster zu schließen. James vermutete, dass er den technischen Aufbau aus dem Grund nicht abgebaut hatte, im Falle dass noch jemand seiner Hilfe bedurfte.

„Erzähl mir nochmal warum gerade du ihn verdienst?“

James sagte in aller Ernsthaftigkeit, „Ich verdiene ihn nicht.“

Alec sagte nichts an seinem Ende des Telefons. „Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich ihn mal treffe. Ich werde ihn doch kennenlernen?“

„Ja. Ich werde ihn zurückbringen, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

Das brachte ihm einen Blick von Willoughby ein, der sagte, „Und habe ich dazu auch was zu sagen?“

James ignorierte ihn. „Ich muss jetzt aufhören“, sagte er zu Alec.

„Sei vorsichtig mit ihm“, riet ihm Alec. „Wenn er wirklich so jung ist hat er gegen dich keine Chance.“

„Dessen bin ich mir absolut bewusst“, erwiderte James. „Das stellt mich vor eine ganz neue und durchaus beachtliche aber auch vor eine außergewöhnlich interessante Herausforderung.“

Das bescherte ihm ein neckendes Lachen. „Ich hätte gewettet, dass du nicht daran gedacht hast dich mit so etwas noch einmal einzulassen, du alter verruchter Bastard.“

„Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich an so etwas gedacht habe. Aber es ist auch niemand da, der ihm das Wasser reichen kann.“

„Und hat er auch einen Namen?“

„Er hat, aber ich nehme an, wenn du ihn demnächst siehst, kannst du Q zu ihm sagen.“ James beendete das Gespräch und warf das Handy auf die leere Bettseite neben ihm.

Willoughby lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Ich weiß, dass ich jung bin, aber ich hätte Quartermaster schon für eine ganze Weile sein können, nur damit du es weißt. Mycroft fragte mich schon danach seitdem ich einundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden bin.“

„Und warum hast du es nicht gemacht? Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gearbeitet?“

„In einer kleinen Kammer im Untergeschoß“, erwiderte Willoughby. „Ich mochte die Anonymität. Als Q werde ich nichts mehr von dem haben.“

„Das ist wahr. Aber du wirst Leben retten können.“

„Ich habe schon Leben gerettet. Deines ganz speziell. Und dann Alec´s, und zwar weil er wichtig für dich ist.“

„Würdest du irgendetwas von dem getan haben, wenn du nicht so von mir fasziniert gewesen wärst?“

Willoughby schaute kurz zur Seite fast so als ob er sich schämen würde. Aber dann blickte er zurück, das Kinn trotzig vorgeschoben. „Ich mag es das zu denken. Ich habe schon eine ganze Zeit bei den Einsätzen zugehört, und gelegentlich habe ich auch aktuelle Entwicklungen durch sichere Programme weitergeleitet.“ Und ohne den geringsten Ansatz von Bescheidenheit, zuckte er mit seiner Schulter und fuhr fort, „ich bin wirklich so gut mit dem ganzen Zeug.“

„Ich weiß dass du das bist“, sagte James. „Du bist außerordentlich gut mit all dem, und mir ist absolut klar, warum dich Mycroft genau da haben möchte wo du dieses Talent nutzen, und lauter beeindruckende Sachen machen kannst. Du hast gesehen mit was wir uns gewöhnlich herumschlagen müssen, wie es uns in gefährliche Situationen bringt. Könntest du dem wirklich einfach den Rücken zukehren, uns den Rücken zukehren, obwohl du dazu in der Lage wärst, uns mit Glanz und Gloria ins nächste Jahrhundert zu katapultieren? Andere Stellen werden M für deine Aufmerksamkeit und deine Fähigkeiten anbetteln.“

Willoughby seufzte und bewegte sich um sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett zu setzen. „Mein Leben wird nie mehr so wie vorher sein.“

„Nein um es geradeheraus zu sagen, aber was tust du in deinem Leben, von dem du denkst, dass du es verlieren wirst? Mir kommt es so vor, als ob es genau das ist was du sowieso bis jetzt in jeder freien Minute getan hast. Oder liege ich da falsch? Gibt es irgendwas was dir mehr Spaß macht als das?“ James deutete zu dem Computeraufbau.

„Nicht wirklich. Du, vielleicht. Nicht das ich möchte, dass du meinst, dass du der Preis bist, wenn ich den Thron übernehme, um es mal so zu sagen. Das ist es nicht was ich meine.“

„Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Auch ich lebe uns sterbe für meinen Job“, sagte James. „Aber, um einfach mal unverblümt auszudrücken, ich wäre sicherer mit dir am Steuer. Entweder mit dir persönlich, oder mit Leuten die du angelernt und instruiert hast.“

Willoughby schaute ihn finster an. „Und was ist mit dem Küssen?“

„Das liegt auch bei dir, wenn du es möchtest, aber alles darüber hinaus muss warten bis wir wieder zurück sind.“

„Warum?“, Willoughby klang verheißungsvoll enttäuscht deswegen.

„Weil, und es tut mir leid wenn es dich wie eine errötende Jungfrau aussehen lässt, du noch nicht dafür bereit bist, und ich möchte etwas Besonderes daraus machen, weil ich dich nämlich mag, und du mir am Herzen liegst. Und das Letzte was ich möchte, ist es mit der Entscheidung was du wegen deiner Arbeit tun möchtest, zu vermischen. Also, vorausgesetzt, dass du damit einverstanden bist, werden wir uns zwar küssen und dann zusammen schlafen, und ich meine schlafen, auch wenn ich es selber nicht glauben kann, dass ich so etwas wirklich sage, und morgen werden wir uns um unseren Auftrag kümmern und dann werden wir heimgehen. Ich nehme dich mit, um dich M und Tanner vorzustellen, und dann nimmst du mich mit, um Mycroft offiziell kennen zu lernen, so, dass er selber sehen kann, dass ich dich in einem Stück wieder zurückgebracht habe, und von hier ab werden wir dann weitermachen.“

„Wenn ich Q bin werde ich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein dich zu rächen“, sagte Willoughby traurig. „Diesen Faktor mochte ich besonders.“

„Du bist ein wirklich blutrünstiges Prachtstück, nicht wahr?“ Noch so ein kniffeliges Stück von dem ganzen Willoughby Gebilde.

Willoughby zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mit dem bin ich einfach auch gut. Abgesehen davon nehme ich an, dass Mycroft mich decken würde, wenn ich dem ab und zu mal nachgebe. Die meisten Leute mit denen du in Konflikt gerätst sind ja sowieso meistens auch auf seiner Liste.“

James lächelte ihn an. „Siehst du, es passt doch! Du wirst genauso wie ich auch eine Berechtigung haben um jemanden zu eliminieren. Jeder gewinnt.“

Willoughby lehnte sich zu ihm, und ließ seine Finger über die Fältchen an James Augen gleiten.

„Bist du darauf aus anzudeuten wie viel älter ich im Gegensatz zu dir bin?“ fragte ihn James darauf bedacht sich nicht zu bewegen. 

„Nein“, sagte Willoughby. „Ich liebe diese Linien in deinem Gesicht. Ich liebe alles an deinem Gesicht. Ich liebe alles von dir. Ich denke, dass du immer noch nicht ganz verstehst wie vollkommen, und unwiderruflich verrückt ich nach und wegen dir bin. Eigentlich solltest du deswegen Angst haben, und wenn du einigermaßen normal bist, solltest du schreiend von mir davonlaufen.“

„Ich liebe die Gefahr“, sagte James, und umfasste Willoughbys Kopf mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn ungestüm. „Ich liebe das. Ich gehe darin auf.“

Jetzt lachend, stieß Willoughby James auf das Bett. „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass wir nicht doch jetzt sofort Sex haben können? Ich denke wirklich, das ich bereit dafür bin.“

James stöhnte. „Du magst es sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Das erste Mal wird nicht in einem Hotelzimmer, noch dazu in der Nacht vor einer Mission sein. Und abgesehen davon möchte ich dich deinem Bruder im selben Zustand wie zuvor zurückbringen.“

Willoughby spöttelte, „Ich dachte du blühst auf bei Gefahr. Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass dir mein großer Bruder Angst einjagt.“ 

„Ich denke einfach, dass ich mich mit ihm gut stellen sollte, wenn ich um dich werbe. Das nennt man Strategie, mein Lieber, nicht Angst. Strategie.“

„Ich nenne das Furcht“, sagte Willoughby unbekümmert. „Du hast meine Vorstellung von dir ganz schön zerschmettert.“

James war dabei ihn in einem Zweikampf vernichtend zu schlagen, als sein Telefon klingelte. „Shit. Ist es das, wie es in Zukunft laufen wird? Keinen Moment alleine. Du wirst Grenzen setzen müssen, oder ich werde depressiv.“

„Es ist dein Telefon das klingelt“, protestierte Willoughby.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es für dich ist.“ Er antwortete. „Bond.“

„Eure Mission ist auf heute Nacht vorgelegt worden“, sagte Mycroft. „Ich sende neue Daten zu Willoughby. Passen Sie auf, dass er nicht verletzt wird. Er kann ganz schön eigensinnig sein.“

„Ich frage mich wo er das wohl her hat?“, sagte James.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was Sie meinen“, sagte Mycroft und legte auf.

„Dein Bruder“, sagte James, „ist ein ganz besonderes Prachtstück.“

„Welchen meinst du?“

„Mycroft, aber ich vermute, dass der andere ganz genauso ist. Er schickt dir übrigens neue Daten. Wir werden heute Nacht noch rausgehen.“ 

Willoughby gähnte. „Wunderbar.“ Er öffnete die neuen Informationen die Mycroft ihm gesandt hatte, und James setzte sich neben ihn. Es handelte sich um eine Satellitenaufnahme.

„Das ist unser Ziel“, markierte es James genauer. Es war wesentlich mehr Aktivität erkennbar, als es zu erwarten gewesen sein sollte, diverse LKWs am Parkplatz und unzählige sich bewegende Infrarot Punkte die darauf hindeuteten das hier Leute herumschwirrten.

„Ah“, sagte Willoughby nachdem er die Aufnahme einen Moment betrachtet hatte.

„Ah, in der Tat“, sagte James. „Das sieht so aus, als ob sie noch in dieser Nacht verschwinden werden. Wenn wir bis morgen warten, schätze ich, finden wir nur noch eine leere Lagerhalle. Was meinst du, warum sie ihre Pläne geändert haben?“

„Irgendwer von Mycrofts Mitarbeitern könnte ihnen versehentlich einen Tipp gegeben haben, oder sie haben Leute wie mich die nach Änderungen im digitalen Geschehen Ausschau halten.“

„Sie mögen vielleicht welche haben, die davon träumen so wie du zu sein“, korrigierte ihn James. „Und Mycroft muss nicht richtig ticken, wenn er annimmt, dass ich dich in so einen Brennpunkt wie diesen mitnehme. Die Typen werden hundertprozentig auf uns schießen.“

„Und er wird erwarten, dass du zurückschießt“, sagte Willoughby pragmatisch. „Du bist zwar meistens in solchen Situationen auf dich alleine gestellt, aber dieses Mal wirst du mich bei dir haben, und darum sollte es eher einfacher für dich werden.“

James starrte ihn an. „Du bist nichts anderes als ein Unruhestifter, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist mein Mittelname“, witzelte Willoughby mit einem überschwänglichen Grinsen. 

„Du bist jung genug, um zu glauben, dass das alles nur eine Spielerei ist“, argumentierte James. „So ist es aber nicht. Du hast gesehen wie oft wir verletzt werden während solcher Aufträgen so wie es auch dieser ist.“

„Offensichtlich denkt Mycroft aber, dass die Informationen die wir bekommen können wichtig genug sind um mich zu riskieren.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Das ist bloß eine andere Art so eines verrückten Test von ihm, und wenn ich es schaffe, dass du dabei umgebracht wirst verliere ich. Das ist so, als ob man sagen würde diese Frau ist eine Hexe, wenn man sie ins Wasser wirft und sie dann nicht untergeht. Das ist von Grund auf eine Lose-Lose-Situation.“

„Nun weiß ich garantiert, dass du gelogen hast, als du gesagt hast, dass du bei Gefahr zunehmend aufblühst. James, du entwickelst dich zu einer ganz schönen Enttäuschung.“ Willoughbys Augen funkelten vor kaum unterdrücktem Vergnügen während er gleichzeitig seinen Computeraufbau zerlegte und seinen Laptop und die dazugehörigen diversen Kabel in seiner Tasche verstaute. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Er würde ziemlich enttäuscht sein, wenn wir uns verspäten.“

„Er würde enttäuscht sein?“, knurrte James. „Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe werde ich ihm eine verpassen, außer wir sind bis dahin beide Tod, und in diesem Fall hoffe ich, dass er an seiner Schuld ersticken wird.“ Er erhob sich vom Bett obgleich sich die Frustration in seinem Inneren immer mehr anstaute. Er hasste es während Missionen für Zivilpersonen verantwortlich zu sein, denn obwohl er viele von ihnen gerettet hatte, war da wahrscheinlich eine vergleichsweise genauso hohe Anzahl von Menschen bei denen er es nicht geschafft hatte. Es waren einfach zu viele unvorhersehbare Umstände die in solchen Situationen passieren konnten.

Willoughby reichte ihm seinen Mantel. „Kommst du?“

„Und wenn ich sagen würde, ich komme nicht?“

„Dann müsste ich ohne dich gehen.“

„Ich könnte dich einfach außer Gefecht setzen und fesseln, und dich dann bei MI6 abgeben.“ James zog diese Variante ernsthaft in Betracht.

Willoughby legte seine Hand auf James Brust. „Ich bin nicht so hilflos wie ich ausschaue. Ich kann helfen.“

James brummte zwar noch herum, aber er wusste, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. „Wenn ich sage das es Zeit ist zu rennen, dann ist es Zeit zum Rennen und zwar ohne Widerrede.“

„Ohne Widerrede“, stimmte Willoughby zu.

„Du bist ein hemmungsloser und absolut verdorbener Lügner.“ Er packte Willoughbys Tasche, packte seinen Arm und drängte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

 

****

 

James hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ein Problem sich auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren. Er schaffte es selbstverständlich, denn er war einfach zu gut um zuzulassen, dass ihm die Ablenkungen im Weg stehen würden aber es kostete ihm mehr Energie als gewöhnlich.

Das Problem war Willoughby. Natürlich, das Problem war unmissverständlich  
Willoughby.

Aber nicht wegen Gründen die James gedacht hatte. Sie hatten es geschafft mit nur minimalen Aufwand in das Gebäude zu kommen. James hatte nur drei Leute zu eliminieren und Willoughby schritt mit demonstrativer Abneigung an ihren Körpern vorbei. Der Einsatzbericht sagte, dass Gegenstände verschoben werden sollten, was sich nach genauerer Inspektion als eine erschreckende Ansammlung von Waffen herausstellte. Er hatte gegenwärtig zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder alles unzeremoniell in die Luft zu sprengen, was Mycrofts Befehlen entsprechen würde, oder Rückendeckung anzufordern um das Gelände abzusichern.

Willoughby ist gesagt worden, dass er das System hacken soll, um es dann in die Luft zu sprengen, und er wollte sich an diesen Plan halten.

„Warum?“, zischte ihm James zu. Er neigte zu der anderen Variante.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich frage auch nicht. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Mycroft seine Gründe dafür hat. Vielleicht müssen diese Waffen einfach nur verschwinden. Vielleicht können sie irgendwie zurückverfolgt werden, und würden damit mehr Problematik erzeugen wenn sie dieses Gebiet verlassen. Keine Ahnung.“

„Kannst du es nicht herausfinden?“

„Herausfinden, alles was Mycroft weiß?“, protestierte Willoughby. „Er ist die verdammte Regierung, James. Er weiß alles.“ Er tätschelte James auf seinen Oberschenkel, so als ob er ihm helfen wollte sich zu beruhigen. „Aber keine Sorge, wir können es mühelos auch noch später hochgehen lassen. Dann werden wir weit genug davon entfernt sein.“

Dieser Mann war eine Bedrohung, eine Landplage. 

James brachte Willoughby zu seinem Bestimmungsort, indem er zwei weitere Verbrecher tötete. Willoughby ging unverzüglich an die Arbeit, setzte seinen Laptop in Aktion, steckte Kabel ein und entfernte andere, seine Finger tanzten über die Tastatur und gelegentlich auch über die Maschinen in diesem Raum. James war bereit sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre das zu tun, nicht einmal wenn er von Willoughby über das Telefon angeleitet worden wäre. Mycroft hatte nicht gespaßt mit dem allen.

Aber das war es nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte. Mehr Männer begannen auf sie zu schießen, und James stellte sich beschützend vor Willoughby, sicherstellend, dass sie nur über seine Leiche zu Willoughby gelangen würden. James brachte zwar kurzerhand einen der Männer zur Strecke allerdings endete es damit dass ihm vom nächsten seine Waffe aus der Hand geschossen wurde. Er warf sich auf den Mann und als er dabei war diesen einen k.o. Schlag zu verpassen stand auf einmal noch einer im Türrahmen mit seiner Waffe auf James zielend und nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartend.

Willoughby schaute bitterböse, griff in seine Tasche, packte eine Waffe, und schoss den Mann zwischen die Augen. „Also ehrlich mir reicht’s jetzt wegen dieser häufigen Unterbrechungen.“ Und damit drehte er sich wieder um, legte die Waffe wieder in seine Tasche zurück, und machte mit seiner Arbeit an dem Computersystem weiter.

Aber nein, zuerst schnappte er sich noch eine Batterie an der er ein paar Kabel festmachte, und nachdem James den Mann mit dem er gekämpft hatte überwältigt hatte, diesen bewusstlos am Boden liegend hatte, stieß Willoughby sein Dingsda in dessen Seite und taserte ihn.

„Hast du gerade einen Taser gebastelt?“, fragte James ungläubig.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er so schnell wieder zu sich kommt nur um mich noch mehr zu stören“, sagte Willoughby mit einem Stirnrunzeln als er auf den halbtoten Mann zu seinen Füßen schaute. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich wieder seinem Computer zu.

James starrte fassungslos auf die Rückseite seines Kopfes. Wer zur Hölle war dieser Mann? „Wo hast du gelernt so zu schießen?“

„Meine Mutter“, war die vage Antwort auf seine Frage, über Willoughby´s Schulter abgegeben.

Dieser Mann war perfekt für ihn. Es war, als ob ihn irgendwer speziell für James gemacht hätte. Modelliert aus Ton, nach einer genauen Auflistung anspruchsvoller Vorgaben. James verdammt noch mal betete ihn an. Wollte ihn. Plante ihn zu behalten, und ihn mit einer Tätowierung zu versehen die besagte: Eigentum von James Bond. Zugegeben, er kam mit einer sehr, sehr seltsamen Familie, beinhaltend eine Mutter die anscheinend darauf bestanden hatte, dass ihr Kind lernte wie man mit einer Schusswaffe umgeht, und einem Bruder der eine eventuell tödlich ausgehende Mission als Verkupplungstechnik nutzte, und einen anderen Bruder der wahrscheinlich so irre wie ein Geistesgestörter war - aber keine Beziehung war perfekt.

Instinkt veranlasste ihn seinen Kopf gerade zur richtigen Zeit zu drehen um jemanden der sich schon ziemlich nahe an sie heran geschlichen hatte, zu erschießen. „Wir sollten von hier wirklich bald verschwinden“, bemerkte James spontan.

„Beinahe fertig“, sagte Willoughby, während er eine Serie von Tasten drückte, und dadurch mehrere Kodierungen auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen ließ. „Geschafft. Ich kann die Explosion, sobald wir von hier weg sind, über meinen Laptop aktivieren.“ Einen Moment später war seine komplette Ausrüstung wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut, und er stand ungeduldig über James gebeugt, der am Boden hockte. „Können wir gehen?“

Es kostete James fast mehr Kontrolle, als er zur Verfügung hatte Willoughby nicht einfach zu Boden zu werfen und ihn gleich hier an Ort und Stelle zu nehmen. Das Wissen, dass Willoughby alles tun würde um seine Sicherheit zu gewähren, war ein zu Kopf steigendes Gefühl. Und noch dazu hatte er auch die Fähigkeiten das zu bewerkstelligen. Er hatte Orte in die Luft gesprengt, die Hinrichtung von Männern die ihn umbringen wollten arrangiert, kaltblütig einen Mann erschossen der ihm Begriff stand ihn zu erschießen, und ihn geküsst, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde.

„Du blutest“, Willoughby sagte es, als ob er es eben erst bemerkt hätte. „Was ist passiert?“

James schaute auf seine Hand, und sah auch dass er blutete, aber es war nichts Ernsthaftes. Er vermutete, dass der Rückstoß seiner Waffe mit soviel Wucht geschehen war, und seine Haut infolgedessen durchtrennt worden war. Wenn schon die Rede von seiner Waffe war, James hob sie vom Boden auf und überprüfte sie kurz, entscheidend dass sie noch voll funktionsfähig war. Er setzte ein neues Magazin ein und sagte, „Lass uns gehen.“ Dann, fügte er noch hinzu, „Willst du deine Waffe nicht herausnehmen?“

„Warum?“, fragte Willoughby, und er klang vollkommen verblüfft. „Ich habe doch dich.“

„Du hast sie doch vorher auch benutzt.“

„Weil du beschäftigt warst. Und jetzt bist du nicht beschäftigt.“

James schüttelte den Kopf, grinsend. Dieser Mann. „Dann mal los.“ James trat als Erster aus dem Raum, er überraschte zwei Männer die er reaktionsschnell erschoss. „Ich halte nicht viel von ihrem Sicherheitsdienst“, bemerkte James.

Wahrscheinlich waren die Geräusche von umherschwirrenden Kugeln ein normaler Geräuschpegel für ihn.

„Übrigens, habe ich ihren beabsichtigten Plan entdeckt“, sagte Willoughby. „Das sind Waffen, die mit fehlerhaften Zündköpfen entwickelt worden sind, um so ihr Ziel zu verfehlen, und sie waren dazu bestimmt zu unseren Truppen zu kommen. Das hier ist nicht die erste Lieferung. Allerdings habe ich auch die Aufstellungen von allen anderen Lieferungen gefunden, so, dass wir sie nachverfolgen und dann vernichten können.“

Mycroft hatte also recht gehabt. Gut zu wissen. „Dann lass uns diesen Ort hier in die Luft jagen.“

Und das machten sie auch, nachdem sie weit genug davon entfernt waren um nicht selbst gefährdet zu sein. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden, Willoughby startete seinen Laptop, drückte ein paar Tasten, und dann beobachteten sie das dadurch resultierende Feuerwerk, wie ein paar Touristen, die ihren Urlaub genossen. „Nett“, sagte James.

„Ich liebe eine gute Explosion“, sagte Willoughby glücklich.

„Wie haben eure Eltern euch drei zusammen überlebt?“, fragte James.

„Die meisten unserer Experimente wurden genauestens von militärisch ausgebildeten Kindermädchen observiert.“

„Du verarscht mich dabei nicht einmal, nicht wahr?“, sagte James.

„Nein. Aber einmal im Jahr vorzugsweise an meinen Geburtstag konnte ich irgendwas explodieren lassen was immer ich wollte solange es nicht unser Haus, oder einer meiner Brüder war. Das war großartig.“

James begann zu lachen, richtig zu lachen, lachte laut und frei heraus, er fiel auf seinen Rücken, hielt sich seinen Bauch, Lachtränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal in Jahrzehnten das ihm so etwas passierte, wenn überhaupt schon mal. Er dachte: Ich will diesen Mann heiraten. Willoughby grinste ihn, bis er sich langsam wieder beruhigte hatte einfach nur an, während James immer wieder von kleineren Lachattacken überfallen wurde. Das war der Moment als sein Telefon zu klingeln begann. Er reichte es einfach an Willoughby weiter. „Das ist Mycroft.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Willoughby erstaunt.

„Da ist irgendetwas Ominöses an diesem Klingelton.“

Willoughby kicherte bevor er das Gespräch annahm.

 

****

 

Das erste, was M sagte, als James mit Willoughby ankam, war, „Sie können gehen 007, ich würde gerne mit Mister Holmes alleine sprechen.“

Willoughby sandte ihm einen Blick voller Panik, deshalb setzte sich James auf die Couch in M´s Büro und sagte, „Tun Sie einfach so, als ob ich nicht da wäre.“ Er lächelte M nichtssagend an, nahm sich eine Zeitung und öffnete sie.

„Bond“, sagte M mit einer Spur Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme.

„Bitte“, sagte Willoughby, „mir wäre es wirklich lieber wenn er hierbleiben würde. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.“

M genehmigte sich einen Augenblick in dem er die beiden nur anstarrte, so, als ob er auf diese Weise herausfinden könnte, was zwischen den beiden lief, aber James nahm an, dass er nichts anderes als einen jungen Computerexperten mit einem kleinen Schwarm für einen MI6 Agenten erkennen konnte, schließlich hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht einmal miteinander geschlafen. Wie auch immer, James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die ‘machen Sie nicht rum mit Mitarbeitern die wir uns nicht leisten können zu verlieren‘ Ansprache erhalten würde, sobald ihn M alleine erwischen würde.

Die Tür ging auf, und M war im Begriff demjenigen der auch immer sein Büro betreten wollte eine Abfuhr wegen unerlaubten Stören zu erteilen stoppte jedoch abrupt als Mycroft Holmes eintrat so als ob die gesamte Lokalität in seinem Besitz wäre. Soweit James wusste, war das auch so.

„Mycroft“, sagte Willoughby lächelnd.

„Willoughby“, erwiderte Mycroft. „Ich bin froh dich in einem Stück wiederzusehen.“ Mycroft warf James einen Blick zu. „Und Sie natürlich auch, Mr. Bond.“

„James bitte, Mycroft“, sagte James, und stand auf, entscheidend, dass er nichts dabei verlieren würde, wenn er dieses unnötige Respektgetue mitspielen würde, obwohl er diesem Mann zuweilen immer noch gerne eine verpassen würde. Das schadenfreudige Funkeln in Mycrofts Augen sagte ihm, dass sich Mycroft, dieser unverschämte Mistkerl, dessen sehr wohl bewusst war.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte M Mycroft, zwischen den drei Männern in seinem Büro hin und her blickend. 

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie in der Zwischenzeit wissen, dass Willoughby unser Hacker ist“, erläuterte Mycroft. „Und, dass er mein Bruder ist.“

„James“, sagte M, als James dabei war sich wieder zu setzen, „das wäre dann alles.“

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn er bleiben würde“, sagte Mycroft leichthin. „Immerhin ist er die Schlüsselfigur um Willoughby´s problemlose Eingewöhnen zu gewährleisten, nicht wahr? Sicherlich wird jemand der so jung wie Willoughby ist und ein Aufgabengebiet mit so einer weit reichenden Verantwortung übernehmen soll, von jemanden mit einer außergewöhnlichen Qualifikation begleitet und unterstützt werden, von jemanden, der solche Fähigkeiten und so einen Leumund wie Mr. Bond hat.“

James musste dem Mann seine Anerkennung zubilligen. Er hatte in einem Satz zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er wollte, dass Willoughby der Quartermaster werden würde, dass sie beide, sein Bruder und James unter seiner Obhut stehen würden, und dass James Willoughby helfen würde sich zurecht zu finden.

„Er ist jung“, sagte M, während er versuchte die Kontrolle wieder an sich zu bringen. „Ich dachte, ihn erst mal in einer weniger verantwortungsvollen Position einzusetzen, um dann zu sehen wie er sich bewährt.“

Mycroft lächelte ihn salbungsvoll an, und das war eines der beängstigenden Dinge, die James jemals gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben gesehen zu was er in der Lage ist, in einer weniger anspruchsvollen Position“, schnurrte Mycroft. „Es kann so schnell langweilig werden, wenn nicht die entsprechende Herausforderung da ist.“

James musste ein ungläubiges Lächeln unterdrücken. Unverschämt in der Tat, als ob es in M´s Verantwortung liegen würde herausfordernde Arbeitskonditionen für Willoughby zu liefern, Arbeitskonditionen, die diesen so fesseln würden, dass er keinen inoffiziellen Schaden mit MI6 anrichten würde. Er blinzelte zu M, sah, dass dieser wusste, dass er ausgespielt wurde und darum missmutig nach einem akzeptablen Schlupfloch Ausschau hielt, und obwohl es relativ interessant war zuzusehen, wie M katzbuckelte, war sich James ziemlich sicher dass sich M nichts mehr wünschte, als dass seine Besucher bald wieder verschwinden würden. James konnte ihm damit dienen. „Eventuell nehme ich Willoughby mit zum Mittagessen während ihr beide alles Weitere besprecht?“

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste“, erwiderte Mycroft bevor M überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. „Willoughby?“

„Hm mm?“, antwortete Willoughby abgelenkt. Er war vertieft in die große interaktive Landkarte, die M in seinem Büro hatte, und die, die momentane Lokalisation aller Agenten markierte. 

Mycroft warf James einen ermunternden Blick zu, nachdem er vorher seine Augen einen Moment zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet hatte, so als ob er von dort Hilfe bekommen würde. James ging zu Willoughby und fasste ihn am Ellenbogen an. „Lass uns zum Essen gehen.“

„Mycroft?“, fragte Willoughby, während er James gleichzeitig warmherzig anlächelte und auch seinen Ellenbogen nicht zurückzog.

Mycroft ging zu ihm, und stellte sich neben ihn. „Ja?“

Willoughby zeigte auf drei Punkte auf der Karte, zwei in Südostasien und einen in Indien. „Versichere mir, dass Moriaty wirklich tot ist.“

„Ich verspreche dir, dass er wirklich tot ist“, sagte Mycroft, allerdings konnte James sehen, dass sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf diese Karte konzentrierte, und nicht auf die gegenwärtige Situation in diesem Raum.

„Ein bisschen viel Zufall, denkst du nicht?“, meinte Willoughby.

„Ziemlich. Moran?“

„Er ist der einzige, den wir noch nicht erwischt haben. Sherlock ärgert sich immer noch darüber. Obwohl das hier seine Stimmung höchstwahrscheinlich emporschnellen lassen wird.“

Mycroft lehnte sich zu Willoughby, und nur weil James Hand immer noch auf Willoughby´s Ellenbogen lag, konnte er hören was Mycroft zu ihm sagte. „Oder wir könnten M´s Stimmungsbarometer anheben. Die Agenten in diesen Gebieten könnten das Wissen, das wir zur Verfügung haben nutzen.“

Willoughby schaute zu James, wie wenn er sich ihn an Stelle dieser unbekannten Agenten, in einem fremden Land und mit nur der Hälfte der wirklich benötigten Informationen versorgt, vorstellen würde. Er nickte. „Du kümmerst dich darum, während ich beim Essen bin?“ Dann runzelte er die Stirn, „und glaube nicht, dass ich das alles stillschweigend akzeptiere, nur weil du glaubst, dass ich unfähig bin für mich selber zu verhandeln.“

„Du bist unfähig für dich selber zu verhandeln“, teilte ihm Mycroft mit, mit einem vielsagenden Blick in James Richtung, gerade so als ob er ihm damit sagen wollte, dass Mycroft ab jetzt James für alle negativen Ergebnisse die infolge dieser Verhandlung rauskommen würden verantwortlich machen würde.

„Das bin ich nicht“, behauptete Willoughby fest.

Mycroft senkte seinen Kopf und fasste sich an seine Nasenrücken, aber James konnte das zärtliche Lächeln, das er zu verbergen suchte trotzdem sehen, etwas, so vermutete er was selten auf diesem Gesicht zu sehen war. „Willoughby. Als du das letzte Mal hier für eine Stelle nachgefragt hast, bist du in einer Position gelandet, welche dir viel zu viel Freiräume gewährte, und dir somit die Möglichkeit bot um deine letzte Besessenheit zu entwickeln.“

Willoughby lächelte zuerst James an, und dann Mycroft. „Und es endete super, oder etwa nicht?“

James konnte nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen. Es war ihm noch nie bewusst geworden wie empfänglich er für so eine besondere Art von Charme war.

„Erlaube es mir das für dich zu tun“, bat Mycroft.

Willoughby schaute ihn argwöhnisch und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Und für dich auch, nehme ich mal an.“

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Mycroft, während er sich wieder M zu wandte und gleichzeitig mittels seiner Körperhaltung erkennen ließ, dass Willoughby und James jetzt entlassen wären. „Ich denke, dass ich einige Informationen habe, die Ihnen von Nutzen sein können.“

James nahm die Gelegenheit wahr um diesen Ort zu verlassen, so dass sie dieses politische Getue ohne ihn fortsetzen konnten. Er zerrte an Willoughby und drängte ihn aus dem Raum.

 

****

 

Sie gingen zu Willoughby´s Wohnung, da sich James dachte, dass sich Willoughby hier geborgener und sicherer fühlen würde, dass sich die Wohnung in Hinblick auf Sicherheitsmaßnahmen als ein regelrechter Alptraum darstellen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Sie mochte vorher für Willoughby ja ganz in Ordnung gewesen sein, aber in Hinsicht auf seine zukünftige Stellung als Quartermaster mussten die Sicherheitsstandards unbedingt angehoben werden. Sie war riesig, irgendwie fast schon höhlenartig, vorzugsweise gab es aber dafür fast keine Möbel, nur ein Überangebot von Computer mit Bürostühlen davor. Es gab noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher.

„Wieso hast du keinen Fernseher?“, fragte ihn James.

Willoughby deutete auf einen riesigen Monitor, der mit einem der Computer verbunden war, während er zur Küche eilte und den Kühlschrank öffnete.

James betrachtete den Monitor und stellte dann das fehlen einer Couch fest. Er hoffte bei Gott, das Willoughby wenigstens ein Bett hatte. Er folgte ihm in die Küche und legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter von Willoughby, während dieser den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes inspizierte. Es war nicht viel besser als das Wohnzimmer, ausgenommen, dass das Überangebot hier aus Red Bull bestand. Dosen über Dosen Red Bull. „Wie hast du es geschafft so lange zu überleben?“, fragte ihn James. 

Willoughby starrte genauso, er schaute etwas perplex, so, als ob er sich das Gleiche fragen würde. „Ich denke, dass ich oft auswärts esse.“

„Du weißt es nicht?“, fragte James. Kein Wunder, dass Mycroft der Meinung war, über seinen Bruder wachen zu müssen.

„Irgendwie ist immer etwas zum Essen da oder ich gehe und hole mir etwas wenn ich wirklich hungrig bin“, resümierte Willoughby realistisch.

„Hast du ein Schlafzimmer“, hakte James ein.

Willoughby warf ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. „Willst du mich jetzt sexuell missbrauchen?“

Das brachte James tatsächlich zum Stammeln. Gott sei Dank war Alec nicht in der Nähe. „Nein, es wird keine Verführung geben. Noch nicht, ... nicht jetzt.“

Stirnrunzelnd schloss Willoughby die Kühlschranktür. „Ich denke dass es nicht fair ist als One Night Stand gehandelt zu werden und dann nicht mal eine Nacht zu bekommen.“ 

„Du bist kein One-Night- Stand“, protestierte James.

„Soviel ist mir mittlerweile auch schon klar geworden“, erwiderte Willoughby angepisst. „Ich dachte, dass du es magst mich zu küssen.“

„Hör auf, jetzt sofort“, sagte James, mit zunehmender Verblüffung darüber, wie schnell sich Willoughby in eine verkehrte, total unangemessene Richtung wandte. „Ich mochte es dich zu küssen, ich liebe dich. Und ich werde dich, nach einer gebührenden Umwerbung, heiraten, und irgendwann dazwischen wird auch schamloser, erotischer Geschlechtsverkehr sein. Das verspreche ich.“

Willoughby starrte ihn wie betäubt an. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, sprachlos. James gab sein Bestes sich nicht auf diesen Mund zu fokussieren. Andererseits, so vermutete er, wann würde es schon einmal Zeiten geben, diesen Mann sprachlos zu sehen, und deshalb würde er das hier genießen, so lange er konnte. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenarbeitsfläche und verschränkte seine Arme über seiner Brust.

Willoughby räusperte sich und blinzelte noch ein paar Mal mehr. „Hast du, uhm, hast du das wirklich gesagt?“

„Was gesagt?“, fragte James unschuldig, allerdings gab er ziemlich schnell nach, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was Willoughby anstellen würde, wenn er sich einbilden würde, dass James mit ihm spielte. „Den Teil, das ich dich liebe, und dich heiraten werde? Ja, das habe ich.“

Willoughby räusperte sich wieder. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, bestätigte James, und fasste nach Willoughby, um ihn an sich zu ziehen, und um sein Gesicht zu umfassen, und um ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich so etwas nie gedacht habe“, sagte Willoughby, sein Gesicht gegen James Schulter schmiegend. „Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich niemals jemanden für mich finde. So jemand wie John für Sherlock ist. Ich habe es wirklich niemals gedacht.“

Wenn sich James in einer Zweiklassengesellschaft befinden würde, wäre es für ihn in Ordnung, wenn das heißen würde, er und John Watson, die zwei Männer, die ihr Bestes geben, um ihren jeweiligen Holmes wenigstens zeitweise unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das war noch ein Grund mehr John anzurufen, und sich mit ihm auf einen Drink zu verabreden. Er hielt Willoughby fest an sich gedrückt, und ließ ihm Zeit diese Sachen mit seinem Kopf und mit seinem Herzen auszuarbeiten, erlaubte ihm sich hinter ihm zu verbergen. Schließlich wusste er, dass Willoughby ihm das gleiche zugestehen würde, wenn Dinge so überwältigend wurden, dass sie sogar einen Double-0 ins Schleudern bringen konnten.

Schließlich sagte Willoughby, „Und du bist dir tatsächlich sicher, dass dieser schamlos erotischer Missbrauch nicht schon eher in deinem Zeitplan geschehen kann?“

Lachend zog James sich zurück. „Absolut.“

„Warum?“

„Weil du mir noch nicht wirklich glaubst, und das musst du erst noch. Und das wird mich etwas Zeit kosten.“

„Aber ich glaube dir“, protestierte Willoughby.

„Tust du das?“

Willoughby versuchte zu schummeln, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn. Er wollte es glauben, aber es war noch zu früh, und alles was er über James wusste deute in eine andere Richtung.

Und deshalb wusste James, dass er mit dem Geschlechtsverkehr noch zu warten hatte. Das wird ihn zwar höchstwahrscheinlich um den Verstand bringen, aber er hatte sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben damit verbracht auf Beutefang zu gehen, und er wusste was es bedeutete Geduld zu haben.

Willoughby stieß sich von ihm ab, und ging ins Wohnzimmer das außer der ganzen Computeransammlung nichts anderes enthielt. Dort drehte er sich wieder um, um James mit einem verunsicherten und unglücklichen Augenausdruck anzuschauen. Augen die einen unglücklicheren Ausdruck zeigten, als es wegen dem abgelehnten Sex erklärbar war. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich über Mycroft sprechen.“

„Mycroft?“ Wieso zum Teufel kam jetzt auf einmal Mycroft ins Gespräch?

„Du hast mir nichts darüber erzählt, was du mit Mycroft besprochen hast. Du sagtest er hat dich entführt?“

„Das hat er getan. Er hat mich zu einem Parkhaus bringen lassen, wo er und dein anderer Bruder, Sherlock, mich irgendwie begutachteten und vorgaben Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, bis John Watson auf einmal auftauchte.“

„John Watson tauchte auf einmal auf?“, Willoughby quietschte fast schon. „Wieso wusste er, wo sie waren?“

„Sherlock´s Handy war mit dem GPS verbunden.“

Willoughby schnaubte bloß. „Ich möchte, dass du mir sehr genau zuhörst, und wenn es einen Punkt gibt, an dem du beschließt zu gehen und niemals mehr zurück zu kommen, werde ich das vollkommen verstehen.“

James hatte keine Ahnung von was Willoughby überhaupt redete, aber er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, egal was er auch sagen würde, das seine Meinung ändern würde. 

„Alles was du hier mitbekommst, na ja, vielleicht nicht meine Besessenheit, aber auf jeden Fall alles andere, das alles ist von Mycroft inszeniert und ins Rollen gebracht worden. Sherlock und ich mögen wohl Genies sein, und ich sage das ohne Übertreibung, weil wir einfach so sind, aber Mycroft spielt in einer noch ganz anderen Liga.“

„Das bedeutet?“

„Er wusste, dass ich von dir besessen war, und er wusste, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Von da ab plante er eine Möglichkeit um genau das zu bekommen was er wirklich wollte.“

„Und das wäre was?“

„Macht über MI6.“

„Warum sollte ihm das mehr Macht geben als er sowieso schon hat? M hat ihm doch ganz klar alles hingeschoben ab dem Moment, an dem er den Raum betreten hat.“

„Das stimmt schon, aber Mycrofts wirkliche Machtzentrale ist MI5. Er kann zwar manche Sachen in MI6 beeinflussen, aber auf einem Organigramm, und glaube mir, du wirst niemals Mycrofts Name irgendwo erscheinen sehen, steht M im oberen Bereich des Machtgefüges. In Mycrofts perfekter Welt, würde M sich in seiner Tasche befinden. Die vorherige M war das nie, und es nervte Mycroft ohne Ende.“

Das glaubte James ihm aufs erste Wort denn dieses grandiose Miststück würde sich keinem gebeugt haben.

„Aber der jetzige M, Mallory, ist eine neue Figur in diesem Spektakel. Er ist zwar schon ziemlich lange in diesem politischen Wettstreit, aber nicht in dieser Position. Im Laufe der Zeit hätte M sich auf seine Hinterbeine gestellt und wäre mit seiner Macht gewachsen und somit genauso unbeeinflussbar wie die vorherige M.“

Jetzt war es James Mund der offen stehen blieb. Zwar nur für einen Augenblick, aber immerhin. Mycroft, die Besessenheit Willoughbys zu seinen Zwecken nutzend, hatte MI6 in einer recht schmerzhaften Weise gezeigt, dass sie unbedingt Hilfe benötigten. „Okay, ich erkenne was du hier für eine Rolle spielst, aber welche Rolle spiele ich dabei?“

„Er hat dich entführt. Das ist etwas was er einfach so tut, regelmäßig, mit dem Vorsatz, der auch meistens zutrifft, seine Gäste zu verunsichern. John Watson ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, und wurde deshalb als eine passender Begleitung für Sherlock erachtet.“

„Du glaubst, dass ich entführt worden bin, nur um zu sehen, ob ich ein passender Begleiter für dich bin?“

„Ich weiß dass du aus diesem Grund entführt worden bist, ganz besonders weil er auch noch Sherlock mit hinzugezogen hat. Mycroft mag, in bestimmten Angelegenheiten, in der Lage sein uns alle zu übertreffen, aber Sherlock ist ihm fast ebenbürtig um Folgerungen zu ziehen. Sie haben dich angeschaut, und mit dir gesprochen, und sind dabei irgendwie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass ich dir wichtig bin.“

James erinnerte sich seines Eindrucks ‘Treffen mit den Schwiegereltern‘. Offenbar war das realistischer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, wenn er dem was Willoughby da erläuterte glauben schenken sollte. „Er benutzte John auch dafür?“

„Sie beide benutzten John. Sie benutzen John dauernd, und zwar weil er so loyal ist und ein einfach wirklich guter Kerl. Sie vertrauen auf ihn in einer Art und Weise wie sie es bei keinem anderen machen würden. Er kam an, und präsentierte mich als jemanden in einer absoluten Notlage, der sofortige Rettung benötigt. Habe ich recht?“

„Und er hat nichts dagegen?“, fragte James angewidert. „Wenn Mycroft glaubt, dass er mich auch auf solche Art und Weise benutzen kann, dann kann er das aber vergessen.“

„Er wird dich benutzen, aber er wird dich auf eine Art benutzen die dem was du bist entspricht. Er benutzte dich schon um an mich ran zu kommen, um mich zu retten, er machte dich ärgerlich auf ihn, so, dass du noch mehr überzeugt davon warst, dass du an meiner Seite stehen musst. Er benutzt jeden, James. Wirklich jeden. Und er manipulierte dich heute im Büro jetzt da du seinen Wünschen entsprochen hast indem er es M gegenüber recht klar machte, dass er nicht nur, zum Einen in der Lage ist einen perfekten Quartermaster für MI6 zu liefern, sondern zum Anderen ich auch noch, mit meinen eigenen 007 ausgestattet daherkomme. Bei den anderen Double-0´s, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wenn ich nur tief genug schürfe, das es auch Mycroft war, oder einer seiner Angestellten, der sie darauf brachte, dass ich derjenige bin, mit dem sie unbedingt arbeiten wollten.“

„Also teilweise war es auch ich“, sagte James.

„Das stimmt schon, wenigstens mit Alec, ich weiß ja, dass er dein Freund ist. Aber bei allen anderen war es einfach, weil sie danach fragten“, antwortete Willoughby.

„Du willst damit also sagen, dass Mycroft irgendwie gemerkt hat, wie ich wegen dir fühle, wusste wie du wegen mir fühlst und dass dann benutzte, um Macht von M zu ihm zu scheffeln und gleichzeitig M oberhalb des Kniegelenkes amputiert hat, bevor er, was, sich etwas besser behaupten würde?“ Wenn er es auf diese Weise in Worte fasste, war es plötzlich kristallklar, dass es genau das war, was Mycroft getan hatte.

„Und ich bin sicher“, sagte Willoughby traurig, „dass wenn du nach den Gesetzesentwürfen, die dieses Jahr vom Parlament bekannt gegeben werden schaust, dann wird die Heirat von Homosexuellen dabei sein, richtige Heirat, nicht nur eine Zivile Partnerschaft, und es dient seinem Zweck wenn wir heiraten, und der famose James Bond dann sein Schwager ist, weil das seine Machtstellung mit MI6 nur noch mehr zementieren wird.“

In der Tat. Sehr, sehr clever. Ärger durchströmte ihn. Faktisch gesehen registrierte er die Traurigkeit die sich auf Willoughbys Gesicht spiegelte, als dieser die Wut, die in James tobte bemerkte. Er war ärgerlich, praktisch fast schon wütend, weil vieles von dem was Willoughby gesagt hatte höchstwahrscheinlich wahr war, wenn auch nicht alles stimmte, so hatte Mycroft ihn aber doch wie ein meisterhafter Puppenspieler manipuliert und nach seiner Strippe tanzen lassen.

„Es ist meine Familie“, sagte Willoughby leise in seine Richtung, „und ich liebe sie, aber in manchen Augenblicken ist es nicht immer leicht ein Teil von ihnen zu sein. Da gab es schon unzählige Male, in denen ich mir gewünscht habe ...“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wirkte erschöpft und verloren und so als ob er davon überzeugt war, dass James drauf und dran war aus seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden.

„Macht es John gar nichts aus?“, fragte James verunsichert. Willoughby hatte ihm vorher nicht darauf geantwortet. „Weiß er überhaupt was vor sich geht?“

„Ruf ihn an. Ruf ihn an und frage ihn selber.“

„Was hat er für eine Nummer?“

Willoughby ratterte seine Telefonnummer herunter und James rief an, lauschte dem Klingelton.

„James?“, antwortete John. „Sherlock hat es vorausgesagt, dass du jeden Moment anrufst. Hat er recht gehabt? Hat Willoughby Mycrofts Meisterplan herausbekommen?“

„Du hast davon gewusst?“, schnauzte James in das Telefon.

„Gott, nein“, sagte John. „Ich weiß nie etwas, bis es vorüber ist. Ich mag mich bis vor einer gewissen Zeit als einen einigermaßen intelligenten Mann gehalten haben, und das ist jetzt nicht selbstironisch gemeint, weil ich nämlich wirklich relativ klug bin, aber ich habe jegliche Illusion darüber, dass ich mit diesem Drei-Ringe-Zirkus der Holmes´s mithalten kann verloren.“

James sah zu als Willoughby in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter ihm zuzog. „Warum bleibst du dann? Wieso fühlst du dich nicht so, als ob sie über dich Lachen würden, wie man über einen Schimpansen im Zoo der mit seinen eigenen Kot herumwirft lachen würde?“

Da war erst mal ziemlich lange nichts, und James konnte Willoughby´s Traurigkeit, wie ein Echo in seinem Herzen spüren.

„Ich zweifle, ob dir meine Antwort sehr von Nutzen sein wird“, sagte John letztendlich dann doch. „Als ich von Afghanistan heim kam war mein Leben hier in London einfach bloß lähmende Langeweile. Ich wäre beinahe eher von dem völligen Mangel einer Lebensaufgabe gestorben als von der Kugel die ich tatsächlich abbekommen habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich jemals wieder normal sein konnte. Und dann lernte ich Sherlock kennen, und er war wie eine Sternschnuppe. Ach halt deinen Mund, du Verrückter“, sagte er, das letzte vermutlich zu Sherlock. „Lass mich nach oben gehen.“

„Ich kann dich trotzdem noch hören“, sagte Sherlock laut genug, so dass es über das Handy zu hören war.

„Aber ich werde nicht dazu in der Lage sein dich zu hören“, sagte John als Erwiderung. James konnte die Geräusche der Fußtritte auf der Treppe, und dann das Schließen einer Tür hören. „Entschuldige. Sherlock ist ein bekloppter Mistkerl, zweifellos, und Mycroft ist ein sich dauernd einmischender Penner...“

„Und Willoughby?“, fragte James, neugierig was John über ihn so frei heraus sagen würde.

John lachte. „Willoughby ist ein verdammt gefährlicher Computerhacker, und Gott sei Dank nervt Mycroft sie alle beide, denn stell dir vor, er könnte die beiden davon überzeugen wirklich für ihn zu arbeiten, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich die Weltherrschaft übernehmen.“

„Nicht bloß England?“, fragte James, beinahe schon wieder grinsend.

„Himmel nein. Sie würden sich zuerst Europa krallen, und von dort nach Osten und Süden gehen, so wie ein einseitiges Risiko-Spiel. Die Welt wäre in ihren Händen. Allerdings würde sich Sherlock an einem gewissen Punkt wahrscheinlich langweilen, und Willoughby würde seinen Fokus verlieren, sobald irgendetwas anderes faszinierendes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, und Mycroft würde wieder sich selber überlassen sein, so wie es gewöhnlich immer ist.“

„Mycroft hat die Sache bei MI6 ziemlich gekonnt für sich gedeichselt.“

„Hat er? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Willoughby Mycroft dir vorziehen würde?“

„Er hat es schon getan“, brachte es James auf den Punkt. „Er hat MI6 verlassen, um nicht mit mir zusammen treffen zu müssen und zwar auf Mycrofts Vorschlag hin.“

„Das war bevor er wusste, dass dir etwas an ihm liegt. Lass Mycroft mal aus dem Spiel. Sherlock und Willoughby sind nicht so unterschiedlich. Sie wollen wirklich jemand den sie lieben können, allerdings würde mir Sherlock jetzt einen bösen Blick zu werfen und schnaubend aus der Wohnung rauschen, wenn er mich jetzt hören könnte.“

„Mycroft möchte niemand den er lieben könnte, und der ihn liebt?“

„Er hat das bereits. Er liebt die Macht, und er liebt seine Familie. Ich weiß, er hat eine ziemlich angsteinjagende Art, so wie er das macht, aber das ist eine differenzierte Möglichkeit Dinge, die Mycroft getan hat zu interpretieren. Er hat einen Job für Willoughby ergattert, den dieser lieben wird, einfach schon wegen der Herausforderung die er dadurch erhält, dass er für deine Sicherheit zuständig ist. Er sorgte dafür, dass Willoughby durch die Beziehung mit dir geschützt ist, und er beschützt England, denn keiner wird einen besseren Schutz zustande bringen für dessen ausländischen Interessen als ihr alle zusammen unter Willoughby´s Obhut.“

James rutschte der Wand entlang nach unten, bis er mit seinem Hintern den Fußboden des Wohnzimmers erreichte. „Und du glaubst das alles?“

„Ich glaube, dass Mycroft gewieft genug ist, und gerissen genug, um ein paar dutzend Ziele zur gleichen Zeit erreichen zu können, und die Tatsache, dass er dich benutzte um eines seiner Ziele zu erreichen, bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass er sich nicht gleichzeitig auch um dich kümmerte. Ich habe das schon öfters bei ihm vorgebracht, vor allem wenn ich mich selber auf den Arm genommen fühlte wegen seiner Machenschaften, und insbesondere wenn er sich wegen seiner schrecklichen Brüder bei mir beklagte, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er der absoluter größte Scharlatan ist.“

James Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Und er hat dich bis jetzt noch nicht gekillt?“

„Ich nehme mal an, dass er es tatsächlich schätzt, wenn jemand davon überzeugt ist, dass er sich um seine ziemlich komische kleine Familie wirklich kümmert, und alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützen, sogar dann, wenn es ihm ihre Zuneigung kosten würde. Und relativ sicher sieht er in mir eine günstige Gelegenheit um auf Sherlock aufzupassen, so wie ich überzeugt bin, dass er dich im gleichen Licht sieht bezüglich Willoughby.“

„Also ich mag es wirklich absolut nicht zu so einem Spielball gemacht zu werden.“

„Das verstehe ich. Wirklich. Es geht Menschen wie wir es sind einfach gegen den Strich. Deshalb kannst auch nur du für dich selber entscheiden, ob dir der Preis den du für Willoughby zahlen wirst zu hoch ist, oder nicht. Mycroft ist nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Willoughby in dich, oder umgekehrt du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Das ist der reelle Teil an der ganzen Sache, nehme ich wenigstens mal an, allerdings besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich hier aus der Schule plaudere. Ich glaube einfach, dass wenn Mycroft sein Gütesiegel auf euch beide gesetzt hat, dass er dann etwas Reales zwischen euch beiden gesehen hat. Hat er?“

„Ja“, antwortete James sofort.

„Na dann, warum lässt du es dir von ihm vermiesen? Er wird dich sowieso mehr respektieren, wenn du ihn ignorierst und einfach das tust, von dem du denkst, dass es richtig ist. Und dich dabei natürlich um seinen jüngeren Bruder kümmerst.“

James wunderte sich wie Willoughby es geschafft hat einigermaßen normal zu bleiben. Eine Möglichkeit war, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht normal war, wenigstens nicht komplett. Wie auch immer, schließlich war es James auch nicht. Und Willoughby war gefährlich. Davon hatte James sogar einen positiven Beweis, zum Beispiel das Foto eines versinkenden Kraters an einer Stelle an der eigentlich kein Krater sein sollte an seinem Kühlschrank. Und wer, außer ein MI6 Agent, konnte schon jemanden der solch eine blutrünstigen Veranlagungen erkennen ließ an seiner Seite nutzen?

„Passiert das die ganze Zeit?, fragte James John. „Diese Manipulation?“

„Nein“, erwiderte John beschwichtigend. „Mycroft hat dutzende Finger in dutzenden Stücken, und kann schon deshalb nicht seine ganze Zeit für oder mit seiner Familie verbringen. Er nutz einfach die Gelegenheit, wenn er eine sieht. Natürlich kann es sein, dass er dich um Gefälligkeiten bittet, nimm einfach die, mit denen du einverstanden bist, und lehne die restlichen einfach ab. Auf lange Zeit gesehen, wird er dich dafür mehr respektieren. Also, das ist der beste Ratschlag, den ich dir geben kann.“

„Und wir können uns mal auf ein Bier treffen?“

John lachte. „Wenn ich nicht gerade mit Sherlock in einem Fall verwickelt bin, stehe ich dir jederzeit zur Verfügung. Bedeutet das jetzt, dass du dich nicht aus dem Staub machst? Ich schätze mal, dass Willoughby mittlerweile schon in einer tiefen Depression versunken ist. Gott allein weiß, was er anstellt, oder in was er sich hineinmanövrieren wird. Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn du nach ihm schauen würdest.“

„Gott“, sagte James, während er schon aufsprang und zum Schlafzimmer rannte und dort die Tür einfach aufriss.

Willoughby schaute von seinem Laptop auf, in seinen Augen ein schmerzlicher Hoffnungsschimmer. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen, John. Danke.“

„Ich hoffe, dass das nicht bedeutet, dass du England jetzt vor Willoughby retten musst“, sagte John lachend. „Und wenn es so ist, dann will ich es gar nicht wissen.“ John trennte die Verbindung von seiner Seite.

„Hi“, sagte Willoughby.

„Hast du irgendetwas in die Luft gesprengt?“, fragte James, mit dem Kinn zum Laptop deutend während er gleichzeitig sein Handy in seine Tasche steckte.

„Nein, ich schaue mir nur die Info´s an, die Mycroft zu M geschickt hat. Ich musste wissen, ob sie auch vollständig sind.“

„Das klang wie eine Geschichte die schon länger zurück liegt, und in die der MI6 auch involviert war, jemand der Moriarty heißt.“

„Eine sehr lange Geschichte“, stimmte Willoughby zu. „Ich werde sie dir irgendwann mal erzählen, wenn du möchtest.“ Er räusperte sich. „Das heißt, wenn du dableibst.“ Er schaute von James weg, und ließ seinen Blick im Raum herumschweifen gelegentlich zurück zu James und dann wieder weg.

James durchquerte das Zimmer, klappte den Laptop zu und stellte ihn zur Seite. Dann setzte er sich auf Willoughbys Schoß und stieß ihn ins Bett zurück. „Gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick mag ich deine Familie nicht so besonders, John mal ausgenommen.“

„Er ist wundervoll“, stimmte Willoughby zu. „Er ist so normal. Oder was normal scheint so wie es sein sollte. Denn in Wirklichkeit kann er nicht ganz normal sein, wenn er Sherlock gewählt hat, aber er ist gut darin, es so erscheinen zu lassen.“ Seine Hände griffen nach James Taille, nervös da liegen bleibend, nur um gleich wieder weggezogen zu werden, so als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, ob er James berühren durfte.

James reagierte etwas erschrocken bei Willoughbys Bemerkung. Denn zu denken, dass er nie einen Moment Normalität in seinem Leben hatte, dass er ein Außenseiter zu sein hatte, zuschauen musste so wie ein Kind das die Nase gegen eine Fensterscheibe presst, begehrlich auf ‚normal’ schauend und sich fragend wie er so etwas bekommen könnte. „Hör mir mal zu“, sagte James, dabei er seine Hände über die von Willoughby legte und sie gegen seinen Bauch presste, „ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.“

Willoughby zog seine Hände weg und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht, so als ob er versuchen würde seine Emotionen zu verstecken, ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihm allerdings trotzdem. „Oh Gott. Gott sei Dank.“

„Rutsch rauf“, sagte James, packte Willoughby an den Hüften und drängte ihn sich zu bewegen. Willoughby stemmte seine Füße gegen das Bett und schob sich nach oben, bis er mit seinem Kopf auf den Kissen lag. Dann nahm James seine Hände weg, und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Fassung verloren habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich irgendetwas anderes in Erwägung gezogen habe, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Es tut mir leid, dass mich dein Arschloch von Bruder vergessen ließ, dass ich dich liebe, und dass er damit überhaupt nichts zu tun hat.“

Willoughbys Augen leuchteten, als er zu James aufschaute. „Ich bete dich einfach nur an.“

James grinste auf ihn runter. „Ganz genau, gib deinem Double-0 einfach seine ihm gebührende Anerkennung.“

„Also denkst du, dass du mit meiner Familie auskommen kannst?“, fragte Willoughby, immer noch etwas zurückhaltend klingend.

„Himmel nein“, sagte James. „Ich denke, dass sie alle bekloppt sind, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich laufend mit ihnen aneinander geraten werde.“ Er nahm Willoughbys Hand in seine. „Aber genauso weiß ich, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, bis ein paar Jahre vergangen sind und ich immer noch hier bin. Und ich weiß, dass du immer noch nicht richtig glaubst, dass ich dich liebe und ich dabei bin dich zu behalten. Und das ist okay.“

Willoughby schaute vor Schuld überwältigt.

„Nein, nein, ist schon okay. Irgendwann wird es mich anpissen, wenn du mir immer noch nicht vertraust, aber bis dahin werde ich dir ein paar Jährchen geben bis du es tatsächlich begriffen hast. Wenn du mir allerdings in zehn Jahren immer noch nicht vertraust, tja, dann werde ich dich erschießen müssen.“

Das brachte ihm ein Lächeln ein. „Versprochen?“

„Versprochen“, sagte James. „Und als Teil meines Planes um dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, gehe ich jetzt heim, dusche und ziehe mich um, und dann hole ich dich um sieben hier ab und wir gehen zum Essen. Anschließend werde ich dich hierher zurückbringen und dich küssen bis du Sterne vor deinen Augen siehst, und dann werde ich wieder heim gehen.“ Willoughby schmolz unter ihm, und James konnte es nicht erwarten mit ihm zu schlafen, aber er hatte einen Krieg zu gewinnen, und das bedeutete normalerweise auch ein paar Schlachten zu verlieren. „Zieh dir was Nettes an.“

„Es wird schön sein einmal zu einem Essen zu gehen ohne, dass die meisten der Bedienungen oder der Manager in Tränen ausbrechen“, sagte Willoughby hoffnungsvoll. „Familienessen waren immer etwas problematisch.“

„Bist du während deiner Uni-Zeit nicht ausgegangen?“, fragte James, abgestoßen von dem Gedanken eines Holmes´ Familienessens dem ahnungslosen Zivilisten einfach so ausgesetzt waren.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich war noch ziemlich jung damals und Mycroft tendierte dazu über mich zu wachen. Ich hatte keine echten Freunde.“

„Ich werde meine mit dir teilen. Eve und Alec wollen dich beide kennenlernen.“ James sehnte sich verzweifelt danach soviel Normalität in Willoughbys Leben zu bringen wie möglich. Die Ironie, dass ein MI6 Agent eine Bastion für Normalität sein sollte entging ihm dabei jedoch nicht komplett. 

„Wirklich?“, sagte Willoughby, und sah dabei lächerlich glücklich aus. „Wirst du sie einladen uns heute Abend zu begleiten?“

„Nein, heute ist nur für uns beide. Vielleicht am Ende dieser Woche. Auf meinen Heimweg werde ich M anrufen und fragen, wann du anfangen sollst.“

James erhob sich von ihm, und sah, dass sogar seine Zehen zuckten. „Bring niemanden um, während ich nicht da bin.“ Dann setzte er noch dazu, „Außer du musst einem Double-0 helfen. Bist du so ausgerüstet, um von dir daheim zu helfen?“

„Das bin ich“, antwortete Willoughby. „Ich werde dein Zuhause auch so aufrüsten müssen.“ Seine Zehen zuckten auch bei diesem Gedanken.

„Guter Gedanke“, sagte James. Das bedeutete, wenn Willoughby irgendwann ganz zu ihm ziehen würde, wäre schon alles da. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich wieder zurückkomme.“

Willoughby zog die Stirn in Falten als er zuerst zu James und dann auf seinen Laptop blickte. Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und begann den Alarm einzustellen. „Sieben?“

„Stelle ihn lieber auf sechs. Du musst noch duschen und dich umziehen.“

„Richtig“, stimmte Willoughby, die Zeit anpassend, zu. Das einzige was noch fehlte, dass Willoughby seine Zungenspitze aus seinem Mund herausstreckte, so wie ein sechsjähriger, der über seinen Hausaufgaben gebeugt dasitzt. „Fertig“, sagte Willoughby, eine Zufriedenheit ausstrahlend, so als ob er die Problematik der globalen Erderwärmung gelöst hätte. „Duschen und Umkleiden. Sonst noch was? Ist da noch irgendetwas was ich tun soll?“

James stöhnte. „Oh Gott, du bist ein ziemlich verrückter Kerl nicht wahr?“

Willoughby lachte. „Ja natürlich, ich bin ein Holmes.“ 

 

***

 

The End

 

Bevor ich LadyRa ursprünglich um ihre Zustimmung fragte ob ich diese Geschichte übersetzen und veröffentlichen darf, hatte ich im ‘Groben‘ schon damit begonnen, da ich zum Einen sehen wollte ob ich der Übersetzung überhaupt gewachsen bin, und zum Anderen, weil ich, wenn ich eine Geschichte zum Lesen beginne sie am liebsten in einem Zug lesen möchte. Genau aus diesem Grund möchte ich mich hier vielmals wegen dieser langen Zeitspanne die ich bis zur Beendigung der Geschichte gebraucht habe bei allen Lesern entschuldigen und hoffe, dass euch das letzte Kapitel trotzdem gefallen hat.   
Lg Sam


End file.
